Amor descubierto en el terreno de juego
by x-Edward-Elric-x
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Shun Nitta junto con una chica? Esta es la historia de una chica que le hará cambiar... ¿o él la hará cambiar a ella?
1. Chapter 1

Amor descubierto en el terreno de juego

Capitulo 1

Una mañana de Septiembre nuestra protagonista, Alex, una chica de 16 años, alegre, algo revoltosa, algo atrevida, sincera, directa (pero a la vez tímida), aunque con muy mal temperamento cuando le hacen enfadar, pelo castaño ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y algo más de ojos marrones y piel algo pálida estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de su casa en Japón; ya que ésta era española y sólo llevaba dos años en el país nipón…

Iba corriendo por la calle con la emoción de volver a ver a sus amigos en el instituto tras el verano, los echaba de menos ya que ese verano la chica había regresado a su país para ver a sus antiguos compañeros de la infancia.

Mientras iba llegando al instituto pudo contemplar, en uno de los campos de fútbol de la escuela, a un equipo entrenándose…

- Vaya…pero si es el Otomo… - dijo con la esperanza de encontrar a cierta persona que admiraba.

- Disculpa… - dijo una voz de chico, que le ponía una mano en el hombre por detrás a Alex.

- ¿Mmm? - ésta se giró. - ¡¡¡¡Pero si es Shun Nitta!!!!

- ¿Eh? - contestó sorprendido. - ¿Pero me conoces?

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¿no me digas que ya no te acuerdas de mí, Shun? Vaya, me decepcionas…

Nitta al ver aquella reacción, reconoció la persona que era y dijo:

- ¡¡¡¡Vayaaaa!!!! ¡Pero si es A-chan!, ¿en serio eres tú?

- Mmm, claro que soy yo, ¿acaso no me reconoces, Nitta? Sólo han pasado unos meses… - dijo algo decepcionada y molesta.

- Je, je, será eso… Es que has crecido, ¿me equivoco? - dijo algo confuso.

- Humf… ¿No notas algún otro cambio?

- ¿Eh? - dijo. - "¿_Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?_ - pensaba el pobre, desesperado y contestó: - ¿Te has cortado el pelo?

Alex se quedó mirándole con cara de seriedad y de repente sonrió:

- Je, je… Pues sí…hay que ver que sólo tienes la cabeza para el fútbol con lo mucho que os he echado de menos a los mi equipo favorito… Por esta vez te perdono…

- Je, je, pues bienvenida ya me tendrás que contar como te fue en el verano - dijo mientras pensaba: - "_Salvado, menos mal…uff"_

Pasaron las horas en clase prestando atención hasta que sonó el timbre para el recreo. Nitta fue corriendo a ver a Urabe. Alex al ver que Nitta y Urabe salían de clase y ver cómo ella era la ultima en salir, prefirió quedarse en clase; de repente su expresión en la cara cambió por completo, dejó de tener la expresión alegre a tenerla totalmente lo contrario: triste y deprimida…

Pasó todo el recreo en aquella habitación a solas recordando cosas que le habían pasado este verano y cuanto más recordaba más triste se ponía…

También pudo contemplar por la ventana, una vez más, a los chicos del Otomo jugando un partidillo y se quedó pensativa viendo a su equipo favorito jugar. En lo que Nitta va y mete un gol, se da cuenta de que Alex estaba en la ventana y se quedó algo sorprendido cuando se fijo que en la expresión de su rostro había lágrimas en sus ojos… se quedó pensativo.

Al pasar los minutos el tiempo de descanso se acabó y todos volvieron a sus clases, en lo que va Nitta y le pregunta a Alex:

- Oye, A-chan… - allí en Japón la solían llamar así los compañeros.

- Sí, dime.

Al ver girar a Alex se quedó sorprendido de que estaba alegre y con la cara sonriente, como que lo que vio antes no hubiera pasado y se extrañó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, como siempre, ¿por qué preguntas, Shun?

- Es que en el recreo habíamos jugado un partido y no viniste a verlo como de costumbre y…

- Sí lo estaba viendo, pero tú no te has dado cuenta de que estaba mirando. Estaba en la ventana y pude ver como hacías ese "Tiro del halcón" que tanto asombro me produce cada vez que lo veo - dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada y con el pensamiento de que Nitta no la había visto por la ventana…

- Entiendo, supongo que estarías haciendo cosas importantes, pero me alegro de saberlo - mientras decía esto pensaba: - "_Lo sabía…no me confundí al ver que era ella la que estaba llorando por la ventana…"_

Así pasaron las horas en el instituto y al terminar, Alex recogió rápido y se fue corriendo supuestamente a su casa sin despedirse de nadie, algo que Nitta vio raro en ella.

- ¡Hey, Nitta! - se escuchó la voz de Urabe. - ¿Vas a venir ahora a entrenar un rato? Todos los del equipo lo hemos acordado así.

- Hoy no lo sé, tengo que estar seguro de una cosa, si eso luego iré, pero no te lo aseguro.

- ¿Eh?

- Venga, nos vemos…

Nitta recogió y salió corriendo.

- Pero… qué raro… ¿estás seguro de que…? ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, parecía muy serio… - se preguntaba Urabe.

Mientras tanto, Alex fue a ver si podía pedir algún balón de fútbol prestado o algo. En lo que Kishida le presta uno y ésta sale corriendo de repente.

- ¡Pero lo tienes que devolver, ¿entiendes?!

- ¿Devolver el qué Kishida? - aparece de la nada Nitta.

- Pues que A-chan, me ha pedido un balón y sin decirme ni gracias ha salido corriendo con él.

- ¡¿A-chan, dices?! - dijo sorprendido Nitta. - ¿Por dónde se fue?

- Vaya, Nitta es la primera vez que reaccionas así, tranquilo. Se fue todo recto, parecía que iba con prisa, supongo que habrá doblado la esquina.

- ¿Sabes a dónde podrá a ver ido?

- Bueno, si llevaba un balón de fútbol tal vez se habrá ido a algún campo o algo por el estilo, ¿no crees?

- Bien. Con suerte, veré si podré alcanzarla…

Y así Nitta salió disparado del lugar a ver si podía alcanzar a Alex.

- Menudas prisas, Nitta…con esas velocidades seguro que será a ti a quien no podrán alcanzar - dijo Kishida.

Al final Nitta encontró a Alex en un campo de fútbol abandonado y desde una esquina prefirió observarla…

Alex estaba practicando tiros a puerta como una loca, ya estaba cansada, pues llevaba ahí un buen rato y aun así no se rendía.

Nitta pensó:

- "_¿Qué estás haciendo A-chan? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?"_

En lo que va esto y se da cuenta de que esa postura que estaba intentando hacer era ni más ni menos que el famoso "Tiro del Halcón" de Shun Nitta.

- ¡Pero si es…!

Alex levanta la pierna derecha todo lo que puede y dispuesta está de chutar.

¡FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUN!

Se escucha el balón y acaba en el fondo de las redes de la portería y Alex murmura:

- Lo he conseguido……

- ¡¡Bien hecho!!

- ¿Eh? - Alex gira de repente y grita ruborizada. - ¡¡¿Shuuun?!! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… ¿y qué me dices de ti? No me estarás plagiando, ¿verdad? - dijo medio riéndose.

- No, solo quería probar…bueno…la verdad es que no sé como explicarte, espero no te halla molestado, Nitta…

- ¿Y por qué no empiezas con decirme por qué estabas llorando en clase a la hora de recreo?

- ¿Cómo?

- Vamos a mí no me engañas A-chan, te vi en la ventana mientras jugaba. Estabas mirando pero a la vez estabas llorando, ¿has vuelto a tener algún problema con el idioma o algo por el estilo?

Alex se sorprende y sus labios empiezan a torcerse y le mira tristemente.

- No quiero volver a España en los próximos años de mi vida a ver a mis "amigos".

- ¿Cómo? - responde Nitta sorprendido. - ¿Por qué?

Se sentaron en el suelo y Alex le empezó a explicar:

- Es que cuando fui este año tenía la esperanza de poder ver a mis viejos amigos y poder decirle cosas que me han pasado y saber como les van las cosas sin mí… ya sabes, lo normal…

Pero no sé que ha pasado que al ir a visitar a mis amigos ninguno quería verme ni hablar conmigo…

- No sabes la razón…

- Pero fui a que me diesen explicaciones y la única que me abrió la puerta era una de las personas que más me desagradan, digamos que fue mi "enemiga" en el colegio cuando estudiaba en España. Ella me dijo algo que no me gustó nada….

- ¿Qué te dijo? - respondió Nitta.

- ¿Tú sabes desde que estoy aquí lo mucho que me ha gustado el fútbol, pero que nunca he encontrado algún equipo femenino para poder jugar, no?

- Sí…

- Pues esta persona, llamada Claudia, me dijo varias cosas, de todo menos bonita….

Dijo que he tenido abandonados a mis amigos y que ahora son sólo suyos. Que prefiero estar con unos "japonesitos" antes de que con los Españoles y dice que soy una traidora que sólo vale para animar a un asco de Selección como el de Japón… Y que solo estoy pensando en vosotros, los chicos del Otomo y que nunca podría vencerla a ella en el terreno de juego…

Esa es otra razón por la que he venido a practicar a ver si valgo como jugadora…

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO ESA QUIEN ES?! - dijo Nitta enfadado al saber la explicación y se levantó.

- ¿Shun? - dijo sorprendida.

- No tiene derecho a decir semejantes tonterías, las personas, es decir, tus amigos, no son de su propiedad, no son objetos, ¿Cómo vas a tenerles olvidados si siempre le escribes una carta a cada uno? Menuda discriminadora, mira que llamarnos japonesitos… ¿y qué tiene de malo que siempre apoyes a la Selección de Japón o que siempre animes al Otomo?

- Ya…pero aun así me molestó… - Alex bajó la mirada.

- Además…¿desde cuando juegas tú al fútbol?

- Pues la verdad es que lo hago a escondidas… je je… ¿o estás insinuando que no puedo jugar por el hecho de ser una chica? (como me decían es España).

- No, no digo que no puedas… Pero me lo pudieses a ver dicho antes. Tú sabes que estoy en un equipo al que a ti te gusta, puedo ayudar.

- ¿En serio harías eso? - dijo Alex con ojos de admiración.

- Claro, para algo soy tu amigo y además, está bien ayudar a alguien al que le guste el equipo donde estoy, ¿no? - dijo Nitta con una sonrisa en la cara.

- … - Alex se quedó pensativa. - ¡¡¡Pues si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que tú, Shun Nitta, me enseñases ha jugar al fútbol!!!

- Dalo por hecho, A-chan. Venga pásame el balón que te enseño hacer mi "Tiro del Halcón" - respondió Nitta decididamente.

- Sí, mi Capitán - dijo Alex muy emocionada.

Y así fue como pasaron la tarde Nitta y Alex en aquel campo de fútbol abandonado tras un largo verano sin verse. A partir de ahora Nitta iba a ayudar a Alex a enseñarla jugar al fútbol para la próxima vez que vea a su "enemiga" poder demostrarle de que están hechas las enseñanzas japonesas. Pero antes de que ocurra eso, muchas cosas iban a pasar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Era una mañana cualquiera de un fin de semana. El día era perfecto, no había ni una nube y el sol iluminaba más que nunca. Era algo temprano cuando Alex se despertó y se preparo para salir a ver a Nitta. Habían quedado para empezar el entrenamiento que Nitta le había prometido a Alex.

Alex salió con prisa de su casa sin haber desayunado, iba con un chándal rojo y negro, que eran sus colores favoritos. Por el camino se encontró con una panadería en la que se paro para comprar algo de comer ya que iba a necesitar energía. Se compro un bollo con chocolate dentro con azúcar por encima y seguía corriendo.

Ella y Nitta habían quedado en el campo donde se entrenaba el Otomo; hoy el campo estaba libre y nadie iba a entrenar en el por lo que decidieron usarlo. Aunque nadie del equipo sabía que Nitta iba a ayudar a entrenar a Alex.

-¡¡¡ Shuuuun!!!!- Gritó Alex.

-Por fin llegas….¿qué comes?

-Te pido disculpas por haber llegado tarde, no se que le pasa a mi reloj, que esta atrasado y como no había desayunado me pare en la panadería….

-Si, si, excusas….-Dijo bromeando- No te preocupes que yo acabo de llegar….Y no deberías comer mientras corres, no es saludable….

- Je, je…perdón, lo tendré en cuenta.- Dijo Alex animada.

-Bueno, antes de empezar acepta esto en nombre de todo el equipo.-Soltó Nitta de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mi?-Contesto sorprendida.- ¿Qué es?

-Es una camiseta del equipo con el numero 13, tu numero favorito- Dijo orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio es para mi?- Dijo Alex alucinada.

- Claro, como siempre estas apoyando al equipo, y estas en todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros habíamos pensado en regalarte una camiseta del equipo con el numero 13. Además eres la única chica que conozco al que le gusta tanto el fútbol que quiera aprender a jugar…..

Alex no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo mientras se quedaba admirando la camiseta del Otomo con ese número que tanto le gustaba.

-¡Muchas gracias, Nitta!. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón a ti y los del equipo. Me he emocionado, me encanta. No se que decir….. Que buen detalle por vuestra parte – Mientras decía esto pensaba:

"_Así que no es solo el fútbol en que lo piensan los chicos del Otomo, que bueno…. No me lo puedo creer, que felicidad"_

-No hace falta que nos las des, todo lo contrario gracias a ti qu- -

Y antes de que Nitta terminase la frase va Alex que le coge del brazo y se acerca y sin pensárselo dos veces y le da un beso en la mejilla en lo que Nitta va y se pone colorado.

Alex se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se pone roja. No se había percatado de sus actos y le pide disculpas varias veces.

-No p-pasa nada, entiendo q-que estés em-mocionada - Le contesta colorado y baja la mirada al suelo.

En lo que va esto y se quedan varios minutos callados sin poder mirarse a la cara hasta que Nitta ve por la calle como un niño pequeño iba con su madre y con un balón de fútbol en las manos, en lo que reacciona y dice:

-Bueno, A-chan, seria mejor que empecemos…- Dijo con un tono de voz algo nervioso.

-Claro, será lo mejor.- Respondió esta aun con la mirada baja.

- Si te tuvieras que enfrentar a esa Claudia o como se llame, ¿en qué puesto jugarías?

- Pues, la verdad es que me atraen las porterías, no se por qué, pero si tengo que enfrentarme a Claudia prefiero hacerlo como una delantera- Contesto tímidamente pero a la vez decidida.

- ……- Nitta se quedo mirándola y callado con cara de estar pensativo.

Empezaron a entrenar "duramente" mientras Nitta le explicaba a Alex las cosas fundamentales que debía saber y cómo perfeccionar su tiro.

Mientras Alex empezaba hacer algunos estiramientos y correr alrededor del campo, Nitta se quedaba mirandola con una expresión algo distinta a la que le solía mirar. Parecía más tierno….

Alex se esforzaba mucho para que le saliese bien el tiro de Nitta.

-Tienes que probar a levantar un poco más la pierna.- Le corregía Nitta a Alex.

-S-si –Contesto Alex decididamente e intentando aguantar el equilibrio.- ¿ Así, Capitán?

- Si, perfecto. Lo estas haciendo cada vez mejor, intenta a tirar a puerta.

Mientras el le ayudaba, Alex chuta el balón con fuerza y en el momento en que chuta y mete gol esta se resbala y cae encima de Nitta.

-¡AAAAAAAH! – Gritan a la vez.

Alex no estaba acostumbrada a estar "tan cerca" de un chico y menos de esa manera y se puso roja como un tomate. Intento levantarse lo mas rápido que pudo pero sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Dios mío!. Perdóname, Shun – Baja la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-No importa…. – Dice este ruborizado.

Alex, aún roja, le extiende la mano temblorosamente para ayudarle a levantarse y cuando apunto esta Nitta de hacerlo le da un pequeño dolor de repente en el tobillo.

-¡Ay! – Se queja este.

- ¿Qué te paso, Shun? – Dice Alex preocupada.

- Creo que me he hecho daño en el tobillo…..

-Vaya….ha sido mi culpa, soy una patosa, perdoname….

- No importa, estas cosas suelen pasar. – Dice sonriendo a la vez que le intenta soportar el dolor.

-Deja que te lo vea….

-No, estoy bien, no es nada, ya veras como se me pasa enseguida.

-No, deja que lo vea – Insistía Alex.

Mientras Alex veía que se pudo hacer Nitta, este se ponía algo ruborizado y a Alex cada vez le temblaban más las manos.

-La verdad es que no se que decirte sobre tu tobillo, creo que seria conveniente que fueses a ver a un medico por si acaso….. – Dijo Alex algo nerviosa.

-No te esfuerces, déjalo, estoy bien, no te preocupes…. – Dijo sonriendo.

- Pero….. – Contesto Alex tristemente.

-No pasa nada, en serio, yo puedo….. Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy. – Dijo Nitta seriamente. – Nos vemos, mañana, ¿vale?

-Claro…

Alex, que se sentía culpable vio como Nitta se alejaba del campo cojeando y se puso triste y pensativa…..

"_Es todo por mi culpa…Ahora estará molesto y peor aún, puede que lesionado, que tonta soy."_

Se estaba haciendo algo tarde y Alex decide regresar a su casa preocupada por Nitta y recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Ya eran las doce de la noche y obligaron a Alex irse a la cama, aunque mañana no tenía que madrugar. Se quedo toda la noche en vela preocupada y triste por lo que le había hecho pasar a Nitta.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se arreglo para salir a ver a los chicos del Otomo entrenar. Hoy se puso la camiseta del equipo que le habían regalado y bajo a la cocina para preparar algo para los chicos y en especial algo para Nitta para ver si podía disculparse por lo de ayer.

Al llegar al campo donde entrenaban, Alex estaba echando un vistazo a ver si podía ver a Nitta por alguna parte. Pero este no estaba ni en el banquillo por lo que Alex extrañada decidió preguntar al Capitán del equipo, Urabe Hanji.

-Disculpa, Urabe…. – Dijo Alex algo tímidamente.

-Vaya, A-chan, eres tu…. – Contesto Hanji algo sorprendido – Llevas la camiseta que te regalamos, espero que te haya gustado y de nada, ¿eh? – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

En lo que va esto y Hanji se da cuenta de que la expresión del rostro de Alex no era el de siempre y le dice:

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿No ha venido Nitta? – Dijo algo avergonzada.

- ¡Aaan!. Con que era eso, ¿eh?. Ya decía yo que solo sueles venir cuando esta el en especial….. ¿me equivoco? – Dijo chuleando un poco.

- Oye tu…. Que te he hecho una pregunta, no me cambies de tema…¬¬ - Reacciona Alex de repente algo molesta.

- Perdona, perdona, solo estaba bromeando …. – _"Aunque es verdad lo que digo…¬¬"_ – Piensa – Pues hoy no va ha venir, le llame y me dijo que había tenido un pequeño percance y que ha ido a ver al medico.

Alex al saber esto se sorprendió y bajo la mirada y le dijo al Capitán del Otomo:

-Toma, espero que os guste y que os valla bien el entrenamiento de hoy….

-¿Eh?, gracias.

En lo que va esto y Alex sale corriendo con la cabeza baja y avergonzada. Iba en busca de Nitta a su casa. Y pensaba que lo que dijo Urabe era cierto: que solo va a los entrenamientos por Nitta más que nada y empieza a dudar de si misma.

Al llegar a su casa Alex se queda enfrente de la puerta sin llamar pensando que es lo que le iba a decir. Cuando ya estaba decidida y con el valor suficiente decidió llamar a al timbre. Alex por alguna razón desconocida esta la mar de nerviosa y no se lo explicaba.

Al probar varios intentos desesperados se dio cuenta de que una de dos: o no había nadie en casa o es que Nitta estaba dentro y sabía quien era a la puerta y no quería abrirle la puerta. Por lo que Alex cogió confianza y decididamente gritó a una de las ventanas:

-¡Shun Nitta, se que estas ahí! ¡¿Por qué no has ido al entrenamiento? ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Estas molesto conmigo?!

Alex se avergonzó de ella misma y más cuando la gente que pasaba por ahí la veía, por lo que bajo la cabeza y pensó:

"_Tal vez no esta en casa de verdad. Tal vez ha ido al medico como dijo Hanji…"_

De repente abrió los ojos de repente y decidida cerró un puño y decidió ir a ver si esta le podía encontrar en el medico por alguna casualidad.

Iba corriendo como un demonio, cosa que le gustaba y al doblar una esquina se chocó con una persona y se dio en la cabeza con este y cerró los ojos por el impacto de repente y justo cuando iba a caer de espaldas esta persona le coge de la mano para Alex no se callerá al suelo. Alex abrió los ojos y pensó que estaba delirando al ver la persona que le cogió de la mano. Era Shun Nitta que regresaba del medico. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin decir nada durante un instante y Nitta dijo:

-Ten más cuidado con esas velocidades. – No parecía molesto.

-Shun…. – Esta se puso nerviosa y retiro la mano. – Estas molesto conmigo, ¿verdad?. Te pido disculpas por lo de ayer, acepta mis disculpas con esta pequeña merienda que hice – Mientras decía esto pensaba avergonzada de si misma: _"Dios mío, pero que cutre soy…."_

-Je – Este sonrió y dijo – Gracias por haberte molestado pero estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por què te fuiste tan serio? – Dijo dudando.

-¿Eh? – Contesto algo nervioso y pensó – _"No puedo decirle que esta tan nervioso por su presencia por lo que había pasado que …"_ – Y en vez de terminar aquel pensamiento confuso le dijo – Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré hacer….

En la cara de Alex se dibujo una suave sonrisa y dijo ya animada:

-¿Entonces has ido a ver al medico?

- Así es.

En lo va y deciden ir a sentarse a su banco ya que Alex estaba rendida de tanto correr por casi media cuidad y Nitta le dice lo que le tiene:

-Me ha dicho el medico que solo tengo el tobillo algo dolorido y que en unos días se me pasará. Digamos que me has hecho una pequeña fisura en el hueso en seco.

-¿Eh? – Alex no entendió lo que dijo ya que nunca entiende "el idioma de los médicos"

-No es nada grave por lo que hay que preocuparse pero dice el medico en estos días tenga el tobillo en reposo así que no podré jugar ningún partido de momento hasta que se me pase…

Alex bajo la mirada y se sentía algo culpable. Y Nitta la miró y le dijo intentando animarla:

-Venga no te pongas así, es solo una pequeña molestia, no me duele mucho pero tengo que hacerle caso al medico, ¿no?. Si no me vas a regañar. Además yo soy el único del equipo que sabe jugar, piensa que también están: Urabe, Kishida, Ichijo y los demás y que seguro que podrán arreglárselas sin mi unos días. ¿Sabes qué?, deberías hacer algún arte marcial, das unos golpes muy buenos – Terminó la frase riéndose.

Alex se quedo mirándole y se animo y le dijo:

-Muy bien, ya dejo de poner caras estúpidas y me dejo de preocupar …. Ya me pensare lo de hacer Kung Fu, pero ha sido por mi culpa por lo que no puedes jugar el próximo partido y se que tu sabes que te mueres de ganas, ¿me equivoco?

-Vale, vale, tu ganas. – Dijo sonriendo y aliviado.

Los dos sonrieron y Alex le dio la merienda que había preparado para la gente del equipo para que se lo comiese.

Mientras Alex observaba a Nitta embobada por alguna razón que ella no se podía explicar, se sentía feliz al ver aquella escena. Su corazón sonaba cada vez más fuerte y se ponía colorada de repente.

Nitta al terminar notó que ella le miraba y rápidamente Alex, roja como un tomate, bajó la mirada. Nitta ruborizado aparto la mirada y dijo para disimular:

-Mañana tenemos un partido.

-¿E-en serio-o? – Decía tartamudeando

- Yo no podré jugar – Afirmó este.

Entonces Alex recordó todo lo que pasó, se puso nerviosa y le pidió disculpas.

-No pasa nada, nuestro rival es un equipo muy malo. Se las arreglaran bien sin mí. Pero y también iré a ver el partido y si quieres podemos ir los dos. – Dijo algo atrevido.

Alex al escuchar aquello se sintió algo extraña por dentro. No sabía lo que le pasaba, esta se ponía nerviosa y colorada. Las piernas le temblaban y no sabía que hacer. En ese momento recordó a una persona con la que tuvo el mismo sentimiento que con Nitta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Flash back 

Era una mañana cualquiera cuando me disponía a salir de la puerta de mi casa. Iba a ver (como de costumbre) al equipo del Otomo entrenar. Había preparado algún que otro almuerzo para los chicos del equipo. Mientras iba caminando a paso ligero por la calle con una bolsa de comida en la mano, me llamo la atención una preciosa casa (bastante grande, la verdad) con un precioso tejado azul y me paré a observarla. Desde la puerta de la calle podía contemplar en el jardín una portería. Eso me llamo al instante la atención y me di cuenta de que la casa (más bien parecía una mansión) pertenecía a Genzo Wakabayashi, para mi, el mejor portero del mundo al que yo admiraba ( y demasiado). En lo que va y de repente se me cambia la expresión de mi rostro. Me puse triste al recordar a Genzo, ya que desde toda la vida le había amado y que una vez hubo algo más entre nosotros. Me sentía como si alguien me lo hubiese arrebatado y eso me sentó mal. Se me vino a la cabeza muchos recuerdos suyos: momentos en los que había pasado con él y cosas así. También se me vino a la mente una imagen suya sonriendome y hablándome con un tono de voz calido. De repente me ruborice y se me escapo alguna que otra lagrimilla sin saber la razón. Así que decidí seguir caminando.   
¿Por qué lo mío con Genzo no pudo continuar? ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué me lo habían arrebatado? 

_Estas preguntas se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin saber por que y me ponía cada vez más triste._

_Empecé a recordar cuando le pedí a Genzo que me enseñase a ser una buena portera y él me ayudaba con todo el cariño del mundo. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera con nadie que no hubiese sido Wakabayashi, ni si quiera con la gente del Otomo: supongo que cuando Genzo se marcho a Alemania fue cuando de verdad empecé a conocer y aficionarme al Otomo. Repito, nunca había tenido el mismo sentimiento con nadie que no fuera Genzo con semejante fuerza: lo amaba de verdad, había sido feliz con el y había sufrido a la vez con el: supongo que lo mío con Genzo era un amor imposible: amor y sufrimiento._

_Supongo que ahora que estoy con el Otomo por mi amigo Urabe Hanji, que me cae muy bien, pero desde que apareció Shun Nitta todo cambió._

_El Otomo me empezó a gustar más y más y el sentimiento que tenia con Genzo volvía a mi. Echaba de menos a Genzo, pero cada vez nos distanciamos más._

_Mientras seguía recordando y dudando a la vez llegue al campo de fútbol del Otomo. Los chicos del equipo estaban entrenando y Urabe se paró un momento para saludarme._

_-Hola, Achan, ya pensaba que no vendrías – Dijo bromeando y siguió - ¿Estas triste? _

_Eso me sorprendió y dije:_

_-Un poco pensativa, pero solo eso, no te preocupes, ya veras como me animo viendo el entrenamiento. _

_-Muy bien. ¿Has traído algo para nosotros? – Me dijo con curiosidad._

_-Muy listo, capitán. Si es algo para comer. Terminad el entrenamiento y…_

_En lo que va esto y empezó a curiosear la bolsa que había traído y me soltó:_

_-Lo sabía…has traído a todos lo mismo, menos a uno… ese debe ser para Nitta, ¿verdad?._

"_Me pillo" – Pensé._

_-Bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa? – Dije, algo sarcástica y roja._

_-Je,je,je… - Se rió con cara de niño malo. Seguro que estaba pensando algo raro de mí ¬¬_

_- ¡Hey, Urabe!. Entrena, que luego te quejas de nosotros… - Dijo una voz que hizo que me tranquilizara._

_Era Nitta y enseguida me empezó a temblar la voz._

_-¡Ah!, hola, Alex. Pensé que ya no venías._

"_Otro igual… ¬¬" – Pensé._

_-Hol-la – Dije con la mirada baja y este me sonrió._

_Me senté a observarles y estos siguieron con el entrenamiento._

_Seguía pensando en Genzo y todo lo que había pasado con el. Entonces me volví a sentir triste y me fijé como entrenaba Nitta. Eso me calmo pero a la vez me ponía nerviosa y ruborizada. En lo que va esto y se me vienen a la cabeza los recuerdos de cuando le conocí: cómo había llegado hasta aquí, por qué sentía esto con su presencia, cómo me ayudó cuando llegué por primera vez a Japón…_

_Los ojos se me pusieron algo llorosos y con un brillo algo extraño empecé a observar a Nitta de una manera diferente a la de siempre. Los dos sentimientos que tenía con cada uno (Nitta y Wakabayashi) eran muy parecidos, solo que con una diferencia: con Nitta no sentía ese dolor que con Genzo y empecé a dudar de mi misma._

_¿Qué podía significar todo esto?_

_Desde que conocí a Nitta mis ojos se clavaron en el._

_Desde que conocí a Genzo mis ojos se clavaron en el._

_Nitta me ayudó y me enseña a jugar al fútbol._

_Genzo me ayudó, me amo y me enseñó como ser una buena portera, pero algo mas hubo entre nosotros y nos distanciamos el uno del otro._

_Era verdad, me habían arrebatado a Genzo…ya no volví a tener ninguna noticia de el cuando se marcho a Alemania…_

_Entonces con Nitta...¿Qué era yo para él?, ¿Qué era el para mi?, ¿Qué era lo que de verdad sentía hacia el y que significaba?_

_Estaba llena de dudas aquel dia y sentía que me habían robado el corazón._

_¿Qué podía hacer yo?_

End of flash back 

Por alguna razón a Alex se le habían mezclado de alguna forma el recuerdo y el sentimiento que sentía hacía ambos.

"_¿Por qué se me había venido Genzo a la cabeza? OO – _Pensó, Alex.

Se le vino a la cabeza cosas que Urabe le había mencionado (tal vez, de una forma indirecta): que tal vez de alguna forma Alex podía estar enamorada de Nitta y cosas como esa a Alex le costaba aceptar o admitir. Aunque con ese pensamiento se podía explicar muchar reacciones junto a Nitta. Solo que era cuestión de tiempo para que lo reconozca.

¿Y por qué Genzo Wakabayashi se le mencionó en el recuerdo de Alex?

¿Sería que en el fondo Alex sigue enamorada de él y que tendría que escoger entre él y Nitta?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente, Nitta salió de su casa a buscar a Alex para ir a ver el partido. Alex no sabía que él iba a presentarse a su casa en cuestión de minutos.

Al llegar llamó a la puerta y la chica le abrió amablemente media vestida (se estaba vistiendo y se había puesto el albornoz para salir medio decente ¬¬).

Al abrir la puerta Alex se dio cuenta de quien estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos, mirándola con cara de "¿Qué haces así vestida?" y antes de que Nitta pudiera decir algo, Alex cerró la puerta de golpe y en menos de cinco segundos volvió a abrir la puerta y estaba lista para salir.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Dijo toda colorada y avergonzada.

- Pues había venido a buscarte para ver si podíamos ir a ver el partido los dos juntos… - Contestó algo asombrado por la rapidez que tiene para vestirse.

Mientras caminaban hacia el campo de fútbol, iban hablando de una manera algo cariñosa del partido que Nitta no podría jugar y de cómo estaba la mini-lesión que sufrió por accidente con Alex. En lo que va esto y al doblar una esquina Alex se quedo embobada mirando a Nitta mientras escuchaba su voz (cosa que a ella le encantaba) y al lado de los dos se cruzó una persona a la que no se le veía el rostro por una gorra que llevaba y pasaron de largo.

Al llegar al campo el partido ya había comenzado y se sentaron tranquilamente para verlo. El Otomo iba ganando por 2 a 0. Pero al poco tiempo el equipo rival consigue meter un gol y Alex se pone de pie y grita como una loca:

-¡¡¡¡A POR ELLOS. ARRIBA EL OTOMO. DALES CAÑA, CAPITAAAAÁN!!!!

En lo que va esto y a Nitta le da la vergüenza ajena y se quejó un poco por que no podía salir al campo a jugar con el resto del equipo por culpa de cierta persona y Alex se pone un poco triste al recordar lo que paso.

-Perdona, no quería mencionarlo de esa manera, no te culpo, yo… Disculpa – Dijo Nitta algo arrepentido – Pero es que necesitas controlarte un poco más cuando ves los partidos… ¬¬

-Si, es verdad, no te preocupes te doy la razón U – "_Como siempre"_ – Pensó con una voz algo tierna. Y se extraño al ver que esta vez no se ponía de los nervios junto a el mientras miraban el gran partido que los chicos del Otomo estaban jugado.

En lo que va esto y el individuo con el que se cruzaron antes, estaba al otro lado del publico mirando a Alex por ese pedazo de grito que soltó antes y se dio cuenta de quien era y se quedo asombrado.

La persona de la gorra con la que se habían cruzado antes era, ni más ni menos, que Genzo Wakabayashi.

El partido transcurría y el Otomo iba ganando. Nitta se intentaba contener por que deseaba salir al campo a jugar con sus compañeros y no podía. Alex le puso la mano encima del hombro y le miro con cara de "de lo siento, pero tu también tienes que controlarte" y este se echo una risa.

Apuntó esta el partido de acabar y Alex se sentía muy a gusto junto a Nitta. En ese momento Genzo notó y miró con recelo la persona que estaba a su lado.

-"_Nitta_…" – Pensó.

Al acabar el partido, Nitta corrió hacia sus compañeros para felicitarles por el buen juego que habían hecho y Alex se quedó mirándoles con una mirada dulce y inocente.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Alex y al girar vio la persona que era y dijo:

-Genzo Wakabayashi….. – Dijo muy sorprendida y empezó a sentir algo extraño en su interior - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Se quedaron mirándose y Urabe les vio y sorprendido pensó:

"_Pero si es Wakabayashi…aquí va a ver más de un problema…¿no es así, Alex?"_

Urabe mencionó de forma discreta e indirecta a Nitta que tuviera cuidado y este se quedo pensando y dudando, parecía que no sabía lo que pasaba y no entendió lo que Urabe le quería decir.

Alex y Genzo desaparecieron de aquel lugar sin decir nada.

-Cuanto tiempo, Genzo… - Dijo Alex algo desanimada.

-Si… muchos años sin vernos.

Alex sorprendida se sentía dolorida por su aparición y volvió a sentir lo que sentía hace unos años por el. Quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera y que se aclarase lo que sentía y preguntó directamente:

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-He venido a para hablar contigo.

Alex de repente se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-Venga no me seas borde, Alexandra… Lo deberías de saber de sobra.

-¿Sabes qué?. Estoy algo molesta contigo y tu sabes por que.

-Lo se, por eso he venido, para darte explicaciones.

-¿Explicaciones?. ¿Justamente ahora?...No me lo creo. No mantenemos el contacto desde hace años, ¿sabes?. Y eso me deprimió mucho. Ya ni me acordaba de ti hasta hace poco.

-¿Así que has estado pensando en mi? – Dijo Wakabayashi que había pillado a Alex con las manos en la masa y esta se pudo colorada.

-No, yo no… Bueno si, una vez… Esto… Yo…

-No tienes que darme excusas, yo también he hecho lo mismo desde hace poco. – Le respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En serio?

-Si… ¿Lo ves?

-¿Eh? – Subió la mirada de repente sorprendida y algo dudosa.

-Aun sigues enamorada de mi, no lo puedes negar. Estas molesta conmigo por que no nos hablamos desde hace mucho… eso también me pasa a mi desde hace algún tiempo.

"_Aun sigo enamorada de Genzo… ¿Entonces por que este dolor que siento a su lado?...¿Entonces que es lo que siento hacia Nitta?"_ – Pensaba si cesar la pobre.

-Mira, te diré la verdad y te seré directo.

Alex se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy con otra persona desde hace tiempo…

-¿What? – Dijo en ingles muy sorprendida y contuvo la respiración.

-Si, cuando me marche no nos despedimos bien. Nos hicimos una promesa y no la hemos cumplido. Hace tanto de que no nos vemos… Yo podía sentir que lo pasabas mal a mi lado…nuestros sentimientos han cambiado. Y además …

Antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera terminar aquella frase Alex pregunto muy dolorida:

-¡¿Quién es esa persona a la que ahora amas más que yo?!

-¿Cómo?... Entiendo… Se llama Nadia.

-Si, ya me lo suponía, me han arrebatado a lo que yo más quería en este mundo, ya sentía esta distancia entre nosotros y este dolor… no se lo que es, pero te aseguro que aunque este molesta por que te fuiste sin decir nada y ahora vuelves de repente te puedo asegurar que aun te amo tanto como antes. – Dijo repentinamente Alex.

-¿Estas segura de que es a mi a quien quieres? – Insinuó Genzo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-He visto como mirabas a Nitta durante el partido.

Alex se quedo sin palabras.

"_No puede ser, esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mi… ¿por qué?...¿por que me haces esto, Genzo?... ¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a Nitta?"_ – Pensaba una y otra vez Alex.

Se sentía como si estuviera en otra dimensión, fuera de orbita. Wakabayashi le esta hablando y dando explicaciones y ella ya no le escuchaba y un tremendo dolor en el pecho y bajó la mirada y de repente salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-¡¿Pero qué….?! – Se quedó a medias el pobre…

Mientras Wakabayashi se quedó ahí pensando y Alex se marcho corriendo, detrás de un árbol estaba Urabe… Lo había escuchado todo y se quedo pensando a ver si podía ayudar a su amiga. Se quedo pensando si debería decirle algo a Nitta. Pensaba que no se lo iba a creer.

Mientras esto pasaba Alex corría y corría a gran velocidad hasta llegar a su casa. Se metió en su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama y lloraba y lloraba sin parar intentando encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas. Analizaba e intentaba reaccionar a la situación y pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez. Se sentía inútil y muy dolorida por lo sucedido. Pensaba que le habían arrebatado a Genzo para siempre y se puso a recordar cosas que, como se había mencionado antes, Urabe le había dicho sobre lo que podía sentir por Nitta.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y Alex abrió la puerta. Era Nitta otra vez. Alex se quedo mirándole pero eso era todo. No podía decir nada más. Nitta vio como algunas lagrimas iban cayendo en su rostro y le en vez de preguntar el por que de ellas la consoló con un abrazo. No se sabía si al final Urabe le dijo a Nitta de lo sucedido.

Llegó la noche y Alex pensó, ya más aliviada, en lo sucedido y empezaba a reaccionar. Apenas comió ese día. Al final la pobre, aun dolorida, aceptó que Wakabayashi estuviese con otra persona que no fuese ella.

"_Espero que seas más feliz con Nadia que conmigo…" – _Pensó.

Se le vino a la cabeza lo último que había pasado ese día: cuando Nitta se presentó en su casa y la consoló sin preguntar el por que. Alex se alegro mucho cuando pensó en eso. Cuando la abrazó y le dijo que todo iría bien. Entonces Alex reaccionó de verdad y se dio cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía.

"_Aunque Genzo este con otra persona, supongo que siempre podremos ser amigos…"_

Esa noche llamo a Wakabayashi y le dijo que quería quedar con el para una última respuesta y así lo hizo. Quedaron en el campo de fútbol donde se había disputado el partido.

-¿Qué te paso al final, Alex? – Dijo Wakabayashi antes de nada.

-Bueno, eso era una reacción que te tenias no te tenía que sorprender, pero bueno…ya estoy mejor y quería decirte una cosa.

-Dime – Le contesto seriamente.

-He estado analizando la situación y creo que lo que dices es verdad. En este caso acepto que estés con Nadia y que te deseo lo mejor. – Dijo con esfuerzo y directamente.

-Alex…

Alex bajó la mirada y le dijo:

-Pero eso si, cuídala mucho y no le vayas hacer las mismas trastadas que me hiciste a mí. Y sobre todo…prométeme que seremos buenos amigos aunque estemos lejos el uno del otro.

-Alex…muchas gracias…Claro, promesa cumplida.

Ambos sonrieron aunque en el fondo Alex estaba llorando por dentro de dolor y Wakabayashi le dijo:

-Pues como buen amigo quiero que le digas a cierta persona lo que sientes hacía el de verdad, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo? – Dijo sorprendida.

Alex volvió a bajar la mirada, se ruborizó y se quedo pensando en Nitta…

-Eres igual de pesado que Urabe, Genzo… - Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y continuó- Aunque ambos tenéis razón y no lo admita…

-Entonces…¿a que esperas?. Yo que tu se lo diría ya o si no…

Y antes de que Wakabayashi pudiera terminar de decir la frase Alex salió corriendo a ver a Nitta para decirle lo que sentía, solo que con una diferencia: esta vez se animo y se olvido de Genzo, ese sentimiento que sentía hacía el desapareció y se despidió de el.

"_Muy bien, tengo que aceptar la realidad y tengo que abrir los ojos….Nitta….Te amo"_

Mientras pensaba esto Alex llegaba a casa de Nitta medio muerta del cansancio de tanto correr por el barrio. Se detuvo un momento para pensar en que es lo que iba a decirle antes de llamar a la puerta. Se sentía muy nerviosa y estaba apunto de sufrir un ataque de vergüenza pero estaba tan decidida que no podía pensar.

Apunto esta de llamar a la puerta con la mente en blanco y se abrió la puerta sola. Era Nitta quien abrió la puerta por que escucho pasos y respiraciones y quería mirar quien era.

-Son las once de la noche…¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo Nitta sorprendido.

Y antes de que el pudiese decir algo más Alex le suelta de repente:

-¡Te quiero, Nitta! – Dijo muerta de vergüenza y cuando apunto estaba de salir corriendo, Nitta le coge de la mano y le susurra:

-No te escapes…acaba… - Lo dijo de una forma como si ya se lo esperaba.

-Yo…no puedo con esto…no me sale… - Contesto avergonzada de si misma y apunto de llorar.

No se lo pensó dos veces y le miró fijamente y se lanzó a darle un beso y salió corriendo.

Nitta ruborizado y algo sorprendido se quedo pensando. Tal vez de alguna manera Urabe le hubiese contado algo. Este se fue a dormir pensado en lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente Alex fue a la escuela avergonzada y se cruzó con Urabe y le dijo el:

-¿Qué tal las cosas?

-… - Alex no dijo nada – Me odio a mi misma ¬¬

-¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido.

Alex se fue a sentarse en su pupitre y en ese instante llego Nitta a clase.

Esta no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y no se saludaron. Urabe pendiente de la situación se llego a Nitta fuera del aula para hablar con el.

Nitta le contó lo que había pasado esa noche y Alex escucho desde el pasillo como Urabe se reía de algo. Nitta y Urabe por fin entraron en la clase y empezó el día.

En toda la mañana Nitta y Alex no se dirigieron la palabra y no se miraron.

Llegó al hora del recreo y Alex solitariamente se fue del aula. Urabe fue tras ella y le dijo:

-¡Espera, A-chan!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A mi no me engañas, soy como tu cura (más bien tu confesionario ¬¬), lo se todo.

-Te lo advierto Hanji, no te metas en esto que estoy depre, ¿vale?

-Solo quiero ayudarte, como lo he hecho siempre, por favor.

-Está bien, solo por que eres mi mejor amigo, gracias

Urabe sonrió y le dijo:

-Esta tarde, en el entrenamiento de hoy, quiero que vengas a ver a Nitta entrenar, ¿vale?

-¿Y eso por que? – Dijo algo dudosa.

-Quiero que le digas a Nitta lo que no pudiste decirle anoche.

-Te lo a contado, ¿verdad? ¬¬

-Si, pero no le eches la bronca por eso, que para algo estamos los amigos U

-Bien, ¿algo más?

-Si, no salgas corriendo, contrólate y tranquilízate. No te avergüences y presta atención a lo que el te dirá, ¿ok?

"_Tiene algo que decirme…." – _Pensó Alex y le grito:

-¡NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, SEGURO QUE ME RECHAZA, OLVIDALO, URABE!

-¡Que no, mujer!. No es eso… el me lo dijo y ya ves, hasta me oíste reír.

-¿Eh? – Se quedo de piedra al escuchar eso y dijo – Así me ayudas mucho. Ahora me has metido el miedo en el cuerpo ¬¬

-Tranquila, ya sabes como es el. :P

-Ya, pero es que le besé … - Murmuro ella.

-Je, je, ahi te pille. Ese era el único detalle que no me dijo, gracias por el dato.

-¿EHHHHHH? – Alex muerta de la vergüenza salió detrás de el a darle una paliza y le gritaba - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, RATA DESGRACIADA! ¿COMO ME HACES ESTO A MIII???

Mientras Alex y Urabe montaban un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo, Nitta se quedo observándola desde una esquina y se ruborizo y bajó la mirada.

Al terminar todas las clases Alex fue a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos del Otomo.

Urabe miró con seriedad y señalo a Nitta. Alex ya empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Urabe llevó a Alex y Nitta (de una forma forzosa) al vestuario y los empujó a ambos adentro y atasco la puerta.

-No os pienso abrir la puerta hasta que todo quede aclarado, ¿entendido? – Dijo Urabe.

-Si, hombre. Y un jamón. ¡¡Abre la puerta, Hanji!! – Dijo Alex

-No te esfuerces, A-chan ¬¬U – Dijo Nitta – Ya nos vengaremos…

-¿¡Lo has escuchado, Urabe!?. ¡ YA NOS VENGAREMOS!

No hubo respuesta, Hanji había desaparecido y unos minutos de silencio quedaron en el ambiente.

Entonces Alex miró fijamente a Nitta mientras este tenia la mirada apartada y sacó la fuerza necesaria de algún remoto lugar y dijo:

-Perdóname. No era mi intención haber sido tan burra anoche. Siento haberme ido de esa manera y siento mucho lo del beso, yo…

-No tienes…

-Espera, no he terminado – Interrumpió Alex – Antes de que me rechaces escucha lo que te tengo que decir. – Dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

"_¿Rechazarte?" _– Pensó Nitta.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi, mis ojos se clavaron en ti. Siempre te he tratado de una manera diferente a los demás. Cuando estoy más a tu lado me daba cuenta de que me ibas gustando cada vez más. Siempre te he defendido, apoyado y te he dado la razón. No lo he reconocido hasta que volvió Wakabayashi… Y debo reconocer, aceptar y decirte que te quiero más que nada en este mundo, Shun.

"_Ya esta, lo dije" _- Pensó Alex apunto de darle un ataque de corte.

Nitta se quedo perplejo al escuchar aquello y le contesto:

-Esto… no se que decir…aunque ya se notaba a la legua, no soy tonto ¬¬

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio? ÒÓU – Dijo avergonzada.

-Además…Urabe me daba muchas indirectas y me hice una idea. Aun no se por que me has pillado desprevenido, yo pensé que ya éramos pareja.

Alex abrió los ojos como platos y dijo:

-¡¿COMO?!

Nitta se ruborizo y le contesto:

-Los chicos del equipo lo andaban diciendo por ahí. Pensé que ya lo sabías. Aunque nunca se me dio bien este tipo de cosas… por eso pienso que nunca conseguíamos avanzar…

ÒÓ

Alex se quedó así al oír la contestación de Nitta y dijo:

-Las cosas no se hacen así, Shun y tú lo sabes. Si no me lo dices nunca me enteraré (así soy de inocente, por desgracia ¬¬)

-Lo se, perdona… en ese caso te digo… que nunca nadie me había dicho nada así y pienso que eres la única persona que puede amarme de esa manera tan alocada…no podría rechazarte, yo también siento lo mismo (solo que se disimularlo mejor que tu ¬¬)

Alex se quedó en blanco y se ruborizó. Se puso a llorar de la alegría al saber aquello y abrazó a Nitta.

-¡Esperad, no entréis! – Se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta del vestuario se abrió y los chicos del Otomo (que acababan de terminar el entrenamiento) se quedaron asombrados de lo que estaban viendo:

Nitta había besado a Alex y les habían pillado justo en ese momento.

-Os advertí de que no entraseis ¬¬ - Dijo Urabe.

-¡ Hey, hey!. Esto no es lo que parece, ¿eh? –Dijo Nitta apartándose rápidamente de Alex todo colorado.

-Ya, ya… ¬¬ - Dijeron los chicos del equipo a la vez.

Alex se quedó en estado de shock por lo sucedido y se desmayo de la emoción.

Alex al despertar se encontraba en la cama de una habitación que no era suya.

Nitta estaba a su lado con una taza de té en la mano:

-Ten, esto te aliviará. Menudo susto me diste antes, dios ¬¬

-Gracias, supongo – Dijo algo confusa - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nitta le contó lo que había sucedido anteriormente y Alex le dijo:

-¿Y por qué estoy en TÚ casa en vez de la mia?

-Ah, eso tiene una explicación algo extraña. Justo después de desmayarte te llevamos al médico y luego a tu casa. La puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie y encontramos una nota.

Nitta le dio la nota que habían encontrado y decía:

"_**Alexandra:**_

_**Siento tener que desaparecer así de repente con tu padre pero es que hemos recibido una llamada desde Inglaterra urgente y hemos tenido que partir de inmediato.**_

_**No queremos que vinieses con nosotros por el tema del estudio y nos sabe mal que te quedes tu sola en casa, hija.**_

_**Así que hemos decidido que te quedaras en casa de tu amigo Shun Nitta una temporada. No te preocupes que lo tenemos todo controlado con sus padres. Sigue con tu vida normal y llamamos de vez en cuando que esto va a llevarnos algunos meses.**_

_**Haz lo que te digan y pórtate bien.**_

_**Un beso:**_

_**Mama y Papa"**_

Alex se quedo más que alucinada. No se podía creer que iba a pasar mases en casa de Nitta y le dio otro patatus de la emoción.

-¡Hey! – Gritó Nitta – ¡¡No me vuelvas hacer esto!!

"_Dios mio, no me lo puedo creer. Primero soy correspondida y luego me quedo en casa de Nitta durante meses… ¡Que felicidad!" _– Pensó y abrazo a Nitta fuertemente.

Eran las doce de la noche y a Alex le habían asignado una habitación para ella sola al lado del cuarto de Nitta. Aquella noche Alex lo pasó mal: el día había empeorado de repente y estaba lloviendo, hacía mucho viento y hasta había truenos. Cosa que Alex no soportaba por un trauma que cogió de pequeña. Estaba aterrorizada y decidió que, disimuladamente, ir a la habitación de Nitta y sin que el se diese cuenta ella se metió en la cama con el para sentirse protegida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al dia siguiente Nitta se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue gritar del susto:

-¡¿Pero tu que haces aquí!!!!!? ¡¡¡¡¿Qué me he perdido?!!!!

-No, nada, nada, te lo puedo explicar, no pienses mal. – Le contesto desesperadamente.

Tras su explicación decidieron ir a ver al médico a ver como seguía la "mini-lesión" de Nitta. El médico le dio muy buenas noticias, le dijo que ya podía volver a jugar al fútbol, solo que debía tener cuidado y no hacer tonterías.

Después de visitar al médico, para celebrarlo, decidieron ir al campo de fútbol abandonado (al que lo acabaron llamando "el lugar de siempre") con un balón de fútbol a seguir enseñándole a Alex a jugar. Esta vez estaban como pareja.

Mientras Alex estaba atenta de todo lo que hacía y decía Nitta una chica de pelo largo y negro pasó corriendo con una camiseta del Toho (que parecía que lo había robado ¬¬).

-¡ Devuélvenos la camiseta!!! – Un jugador del Toho iba corriendo tras ella y se paró de repente a respirar.

-Mira, Nitta… ¿Ese no es Sorimachi del Toho?

-Es verdad…

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sorimachi? – Preguntaron a la vez la recién pareja.

-Ahí va, pero si son… Pues nada, que estábamos entrenando y pasó una chica extranjera de repente y se puso a criticarnos en no se que idioma y entonces apareció el capitán y de repente el carácter de la chica cambió por completo: se ponía a abrazar a Kojiro y babear por el y le quito hasta su camiseta y salió corriendo.

Nitta y Alex sorprendidos se quedaron pensando:

"_¿Pero quien seria esa friki?"_

-¿No sabias en que idioma hablaba?.

-La verdad es que no.

Entonces Alex se puso hablar en su idioma y Sorimachi dijo:

-¡Siii, así hablaba la chica!

-Mmmm…. Tal vez sea… no, no puede ser… - Murmuraba Alex.

-¿Qué pasa, A-chan? – Dijo Nitta.

-No, nada… Sorimachi dales recuerdos a los Toho por mi y si puedo hacer algo por vosotros avisadme. Voy a ver si consigo averiguar quien es esa chica.

-Claro, gracias.

-Bueno, pero seguimos, ¿no? – Dijo Nitta.

-¡¡Por supuesto!! – Contestó animada Alex.

Mientras tanto, la chica que había robado aquella camiseta llegó a un hotel donde se hospedaba. Aquella chica tenía el pelo largo y negro. Era española y murmuraba:

-Retiró lo dicho… por fin tengo la camiseta de Hyuga para mi sola… Ahora es tiempo de ver a cierta persona.

Dejó la camiseta a un lado y salió de nuevo para buscar a alguien. Esta chica estaba buscando a Alex por alguna razón.

Al terminar el entrenamiento con Nitta. Alex había recibido una llamada de un buen amigo suyo.

-¿Si?

-Hey, soy Rubén.

-¡Vaya, Rubén, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué tal estas?

-Je, je, bien, bien, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya te extrañaba, mujer.

-Eso quiere decir que la carta que te envié aun no ha llegado, ¿no?

-Debe de ser eso… Oye, te tengo una buena noticia

-¿En serio?

-Si, si… me ha tocado un billete en un sorteo para ir a Japón y pienso ir a verte.

-¡Eso es genial! Me encantaría volver a verte, Rubén.

-Aunque hay un inconveniente …

-¿Cuál?

-Claudia ha ido a Japón a verte para "ya sabes que"

En ese momento Alex no pudo reaccionar y pensó:

"_No puede ser… Claudia… aquí no, por favor…"_

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Lo se, lo se, se en que estarás pensando pero se donde la puedes encontrar. Piensa como ella…

Al pasar un rato, ya con la llamada finalizada, Alex puso alguna excusa para salir.

-¿No me vas a tardar? – Preguntó Nitta.

-Tranquilo

-Veamos, si yo fuera esa pija…¿Adonde iría?

Tras pensar Alex dio justo en el blanco. Se hospedaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas y preguntó por su habitación. Llegó y llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-La persona que no existe que esta apunto de darte una paliza – Dijo Alex muy cabreada.

-Eres tú…

-Por fin te encontré, Claudia.

Al final la misteriosa chica se dejo ver. Claudia Serrano, la presumida y eterna rival de Alex. Claudia le dijo que se había molestado en venir a Japón para verla en persona. Solo para decirle de todo menos bonita y terminar de una vez por todas unas deudas pendientes que tenia con Alex.

-Me imaginaba que era eso… ¿Pero por que robaste tu aquella camiseta?

-¿Cómo?

-La camiseta del Toho de Kojiro Hyuga.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-Muy fácil, eras tu la que estaba corriendo. No estoy ciega. – Le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Muy bien, ¿y a ti que te importa?

-Pensé que no te gustaban los japoneses ¬¬

-Y no me gustan, imbécil.

-Ya, ya … ¬¬

-¿Qué pasa?.. Acaso no…

Alex la interrumpió y dijo:

-Seguro que será que estas cambiando de parecer y que piensas que tu orgullo esta por encima de todo… En realidad estoy convencida de que a te acabas de enamorar de Hyuga. Por eso antes, al criticar de tan mala manera a los chicos de Toho y al ver aparecer a Hyuga cambiaste de parecer y te dio un flechazo de esos. Intentaste hacerle lo imposible y como te avergonzaste de ello robaste su camiseta para, por lo menos, estar satisfecha de algo, ¿no?

-¡Eres una mocosa engreída!

-Si eso es un insulto lo he oído mejores. Mira, Claudia, si crees que puedes venir aquí y quitarme lo que mas quiero o ponerme en ridículo estas muy equivocada. Sabes de sobra que no te tengo miedo y que en cualquier momento podría darte una paliza.

-Oye, oye, cálmate un poquito, mi niña. Si he venido para hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero primero quiero acabar contigo de una forma, o sea, ya sabes lo que busco y lo quiero decir. Te doy una semana. Y si piensas entrometerte entre mi, Hyuga, has dicho que se llama, no?

-Si ¬¬ - _"Dios, no me digas que no sabe cómo se llama ¬¬"_

-Pues como te entrometas entre mi Hyuga y yo te las veras en graves problemas, ¿sabes?

-Uy, mira como tiemblo ¬¬ - Dijo Alex que ya se esperaba cosas como esa desde hace años. Estaba decidida a no caer en ninguna trampa suya y siguió- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que es tuyo cuando apenas lo conoces de nada?. Ni si quiera sabes si le gustas ¬¬ y otra cosa… a mi no me cae muy bien ese tipo, bonita ¬¬

-Me da lo mismo, pienso ir a por ti y haré que lo pases mal, niñata. No te perdonaré lo que me has hecho. – Amenazó Claudia.

Alex decididamente la aparto de la puerta y entro en su habitación y le cogió la camiseta de Kojiro y dijo:

-Perdona pero esta pertenencia no es tuya.

-¿¡Pero que haces mocosa!?

Alex salió corriendo y Claudia detrás de ella iba gritando por los pasillos. Pero por mucho que esta última corriera Alex era mucho más veloz que ella. Incluso la humillo varias veces en velocidad en España.

Pero ambas no se cansaban y por mucho que Alex intentase perderla de vista Claudia no paraba de correr tras ella. Llegaron a una esquina y al doblar la esquina Alex se choco con una chica y ambas cayeron al suelo.

Claudia se detuvo y se rió.

Alex se había caído encima de una chica y cuando la chica abrió los ojos y vio que Alex llevaba en la mano la camiseta del Toho de Kojiro gritó:

-¡Así que eres tu la que le ha robado la camiseta de MI Kojiro!!

-¿Qué?

Esta chica cogió a Alex por el cuello y Alex dijo:

-¡Espera, espera, no soy yo, iba a devolvérselo a su dueño!¡En realidad la culpable es ella! – Y mientras Alex decía esto Claudia interrumpio:

-Espera, espera, o sea, ¿Cómo que tu Kojiro?

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Me llamo Claudia y soy la única que puede ser la amada de Hyuga.

-¿Pero que dices, niñata? – Dijo la chica enfurecida.

-Disculpa, pero es ella la que intento "desnudar" a Kojiro – Murmuro Alex a la chica.

Entonces la hermosa chica apunto de explotar cogió a Claudia y le grito fuertemente y la pegó con toda la rabia del mundo.

-¿¡Pero que haceeees?!! – Dijo desesperadamente Claudia

-Lo que te mereces, pequeña impertinente. ¿Quién te crees que eres tu para decir por ahí que Kojiro es tuyo? ¿Y mucho menos para "despelotarle"?. Aquí la única que existe para el y la única capaz de ponerle en bolas, ¡SOY YO!

Alex al ver a aquella chica y la forma de tratar a Claudia y como la gritaba se quedo perpleja y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción e ilusión.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué eres tu? ¡¡¡Eres genial, me encantas, a partir de ahora soy una admiradora tuya!!! – Dijo así de repente.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, mujer…Me llamo Vanesa, ¿y tu?

-Vanessa…que bonito nombre. Yo soy Alexandra pero la gente me suele decir Alex o A-chan

-Ay, pues, Alex, perdona el mal entendido.

-Claro -Dijo ilusionada – Que bien que te encontré.

Mientras estas dos chicas hablaban y se conocían Claudia se había escapado sin decir nada pero no se llevó la camiseta de Hyuga ya que la tenia Alex entre las manos y no lo había soltado para nada.

-Vaya, esa mocosa se ha ido ¬¬ - Dijo Vanesa.

-Bueno, se donde "vive". Por lo menos no se llevo la camiseta de Kojiro : P

-Je, je, menos mal.

Llegó a ser las once y media de la noche y Vanesa y Alex se quedaron hablando en un banco sobre sus cosas para conocerse mejor. Y cuando se dieron cuanta de la hora, vieron que era muy tarde y se fueron cada una a su casa. Habían quedado mañana en el parque, Alex le iba a hablar de Claudia.

Al regresar Alex a casa de Nitta este preocupado le dijo:

-¿Dónde te fuiste? Has tardado mucho, mira la hora que es.

-Perdóname, es que tenía una cuenta pendiente con cierta persona, pero por todo lo demás bien. U

-¿Eh?

Entonces Alex le contó todo lo sucedido a Nitta aquella noche.

Alex aquella noche no podía dormir por la ilusión de ver a su nueva amiga al día siguiente.

Muchas cosas iban a pasar a partir de ahora. Claudia podía suponer un peligro…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Al dia siguiente Alex fue al centro a ver a Vanessa. Al llegar Vanessa ya estaba ahí y fueron a dar una vuelta mientras hablaban. Al llegar a una pequeña plaza vieron a Claudia que estaba sentada de espaldas en una cafetería pensando en Kojiro y estas dos se acercaron sin que ella se diese cuenta. Claudia había pedido un café y la camarera me acercó a dárselo. Alex y Vanessa se miraron con cara de "estas pensando lo mismo que yo" y se acercaron a la pobre camarera y sin querer la hicieron resbalar un poquito para que el café se le cayera a Claudia en la ropa.**

**-¡¿Pero qué….?! – Se quejo esta.**

**Alex y Vanessa se fueron corriendo sin decir nada. Se estaban riendo y dijeron:**

**-Se lo tiene merecido**

**Al pasar el rato fueron a una heladería y se sentaron a hablar y Vanessa le dijo a Alex directamente:**

**-Oye, a ti te gusta Nitta, ¿verdad?**

**-¿Eh?¿A que viene eso? – Dijo colorada.**

**-Pues por que se te nota mucho. ¿Se lo has dicho?**

**-Dios mío, aquí todos lo saben por lo que parece ¬¬**

**-Ay, perdona, solo quería ayudar.**

**-No, no, no me ha molestado, si no todo lo contrario - Sonrió – Bueno, la verdad es que no lo se con certeza, pero creo que se lo dije. Ahora lo que me dijo el…**

**Alex le dijo cosas que habían sucedido anteriormente y Vanessa dijo:**

**-Ja,ja,ja,ja, los dos sois unos tímidos, en verdad no sabéis lo que sentís en verdad, pero esta claro que te gusta. No deberíais ser tan cortados si sois pareja, ¿sabes?**

**-Ya… pero…**

**-Mira, si quieres puedo ayudarte**

**-¿En serio? – Dijo Alex con cara de admiración.**

**-Claro. ¿Por qué no os venís Nitta y tu mañana a mi casa a ver una película a mi casa?**

**-¡¡¡Me encantaría, gracias!!!. Solo dime la hora, huy, ¿y que película será?**

"**_Je,je,je, haré venir a Shun aunque tenga que llevarlo a rastras si no quiere" _ - Pensó ilusionada Alex.**

**-Pues una romántica por supuesto. Titanic **

**-¿Eh? – Se quedo perpleja Alex. – Dios, yo que siempre lloro con esa . **

**A la mañana siguiente Alex le propuso a Nitta a ir a casa de Vanessa y pareció que tuvo que ir obligado, ni si quiera le dijo que película era.**

**-Bien, que pronto llegasteis. – Dijo Vanessa.**

**-Si, je, je, je, je. Hola. – Respondió Alex.**

**-Buenas – Dijo Nitta sin ganas.**

**-Hola… ¬¬ - Respondió Kojiro.**

**El clima era algo extraño en aquel momento.**

**-Bueno, pasad, no os quedéis ahí parados U – Dijo Vanessa para romper el hielo.**

**Los cuatro se sentaron a ver la película y Alex y Nitta se pasaron el rato sin poder mirarse por alguna inexplicable razón. Al acabar la película Alex y Vanessa acabaron toda llorosas de emoción por la película.**

**-Dios mío, pobre Jack… - Dijo Alex mientras Kojiro y Nitta se quedaban asombrados por la facilidad que tenían por llorar con esa película.**

**Después de semejante pequeño espectáculo decidieron salir a dar una vuelta al parque por la noche. Nitta y Alex iban delante de Kojiro y Vanessa y al girarse se dieron cuenta de que no estaban.**

**-¿Pero qué….? – Dijo Nitta.**

**-Ay, no… Vanessa no me dejes aquí sola con Nitta, por favor… que me desmayo… - Murmuro Alex de lo nerviosa que estaba.**

**-¿Has dicho algo?**

**-¿Eh?, no, no U**

**Alex y Nitta se quedaron en silencio sin saber que hacer. Seguían sin poder mirarse a la cara y Nitta decidió dar un tema de conversación:**

**-Vaya, no sabía que eras tan sensible con una película de ese tipo, A-chan.**

**-¿Eh?, ah, si… je, je, je, no puedo evitarlo – Dijo toda colorada.**

**Nitta entonces echo una sonrisa en el rostro y a Alex le iba el corazón a cien. **

**Era de noche ahí y no había nadie por la calle. En lo que va esto y se escuchan unos pasos por detrás. Alex se queda perpleja y miró a Nitta.**

**-¿Que es lo que pasa? – Dijo Nitta.**

**- Detrás de ti, Shun… - Apenas se le escuchó a Alex y una mano se poso sobre el hombro de Nitta que este pego un grito del susto.**

**-¡Aaaaaaaahrg!**

**-¡Hey!. Tranquilo que solo soy yo xDD – Era Urabe quien estaba por ahí de casualidad dando un paseo.**

**-Deberías de avisar antes de entrar, Urabe – Dijo Alex sin sentido. **

**- … - Nitta y Urabe no dijeron nada. **

**- Esta bien, lo sé, eso que dije no tiene sentido, perdonad. ¬¬**

**Urabe se quedo pensando y mirando a Alex de alguna forma "especial" y se acercó a ella. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurro al oído de una manera "especial":**

**-Me ha dicho un pajarito que quieres que te enseñen a jugar al fútbol… y he pensado que como capitán de tu equipo favorito podría enseñarte con gusto… ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta y te comento?**

**-Esto… - Dijo Alex nerviosa y colorada.**

**Nitta no se pudo contener y le dijo a su capitán:**

**-Bueno, ya te vale, ¿no? ¬¬**

**-¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Urabe.**

**-Pues que me molesta que estés así en "ese plan" – Soltó Nitta muy molesto y sin pensar.**

**-¿En que plan? – Dijo Urabe sabiendo del tema.**

**- Ya lo sabes ¬¬**

**Alex se quedó pensativa y se sonrojo y dijo:**

**-¿Por qué te tienes que poner así, Nitta?**

**Nitta se quedó callado y pensó en lo que dijo. Se le puso la cara colorada y dijo:**

**-Pues simplemente por que no me gusta que los demás coqueteen con MI chica de esa manera y encima delante de mí… y tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…**

**Alex se sorprendió al ver aquella repuesta que no se lo esperaba y se puso colorada. Entonces sin esperárselo Nitta la cogió y la beso de una manera "apasionada" delante de su capitán.**

**Urabe se quedo más que sorprendido y los miraba con una rabia impresionante. Urabe se enfadó tanto que cogió a Nitta y le empezó a gritar. Alex se aparto sorprendida mientras Nitta y Urabe se peleaban (cosa que Alex no creía que podía suceder). Intentó separarles y …**

**¡¡¡Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!**

**Alex recibió un puñetazo accidentado de Urabe al tratar de separarlos.**

**-¡¡¡Alexandra!!! – Gritó Nitta. - ¿Estas bien? **

**Alex no dijo nada y bajo la mirada… solo vieron algunas lagrimillas.**

**-Maldito… - Murmuro Nitta cabreado.**

**Urabe impresionado intento reaccionar:**

**-Alex… yo no… yo no queria, ha sido un accidente… no quería darte, yo…**

**-Intentabas darme a mi, ¿verdad, capitán? ¬¬ -Dijo Nitta.**

**-La verdad es que…. **

**-¡¡Callaos de una vez!! – Interrumpió Alex medio llorando - ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Parecéis niños pequeños… ¿Qué os pasa a los dos?**

**Y antes de poder decir nada Alex salió corriendo sin decir nada a gran velocidad mientras los dos la observaban arrepentidos.**

**-¿Ahora es cuando te empieza a gustar A-chan o que? – Dijo Nitta.**

**- Desde hace algún tiempo… pero no lo sabía.**

**-¿Entonces por que me ayudas?**

**-Por que soy tu capitán y también un amigo.**

**-Urabe, me has decepcionado pero lo entiendo… pero si vamos a estar así ya no eres mi amigo, eres mi rival, aunque si mi capitán, no mezclemos el fútbol con esto…**

**-Lo se… y lo entiendo… solo dejemos que ella decida… y aviso, no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, Nitta.**

**-Lo mismo digo, pero recuerda mis palabras: no mezcles tus sentimientos con el fútbol. Pronto tendremos un enfrentamiento muy importante.**

"**_Y yo te pido que marques y nos lleves a la victoria esta vez, no falles e imites como la última que nos enfrentamos contra el Nankatsu…"_ – Pensó Urabe mofándose de su máximo goleador.**

**Alex rondaba cerca de la casa de Nitta pero no se atrevía a entrar después de lo ocurrido y decidió darse una vuelta sin rumbo fijo. Iba medio llorando de nuevo.**

**Empezó a llover aquella noche. Ella no llevaba paraguas y se refugió debajo de un toldo enfrente de la parada de taxis. Bajó la mirada y empezó a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y otras cosas. De nuevo Genzo se le apareció por la cabeza.**

**De repente un taxi se detuvo frente a ella y un chico salio del coche. Alex alzo la mirada con curiosidad y murmuro:**

**-Yo a ese chico le conozco…**

**-Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde esta la calle….?- El chico se detuvo y dijo – Alexandra… ¿eres tu?**

**-Ru…. ¿Rubén? – Dijo con duda.**

**-¡Vaya, pero que suerte que te he encontrado, te andaba buscando! – Dijo el Rubén emocionado. Era Rubén, su amigo de hace varios tiempo con el que hablaba todos los meses por teléfono y le había advertido de la aparición de Claudia.**

**-Menuda sorpresa me has dado, ¿venías hoy?**

**-Si pero quería darte una sorpresa, amiga **

**-Pues si que me la has dado, bienvenido.**

**-Te digo, al final me voy a quedar en un hotel que me han recomendado.**

**-Bien – Esbozó Alex una sonrisa en la cara.**

**-Y cuéntame… ¿Qué tal Claudia? – Dijo Rubén.**

**-Buf… no se que decirte, la verdad es que me esta dando guerra pero que más que molestarme a mi parece ser que esta molestando a mi amiga Vanessa…**

**-¿Vanessa dices?. ¿Al final has podido hacer amigas?**

**-Si. Ella es la única que tengo aquí. **

**-¿Y por que la anda molestando?**

**-Porque se a enamorado de Kojiro Hyuga… ¬¬**

**-¿De…?**

**Y antes de que Alex le contase lo que había sucedido estos días decidió llevarle al hotel, ya que estaba lloviendo y Alex estaba empapada y llorosa.**

**Al llegar al hotel Rubén se entero de todo la historia y solo le pudo decir a Alex:**

**-Te vas a tener que esforzar al máximo para librarte de todo este lío.**

**-Espera… ¿con eso de lío te refieres al partidillo que tengo que jugar contra Claudia, por lo que ha pasado hoy, lo de Genzo o por lo de Kojiro?**

**-Principalmente por lo del partido. Llevas años sin jugar y has perdido cualidades, más te aviso de que se que Claudia a estado entrenandose.**

**-Si, me lo imaginaba, tu siempre pensando en el fútbol también, ¿no? - Rubén se rió – Pero tienes razón, Nitta me ha estado ayudando y todo eso, pero ahora…**

**-Si ahora lo dices por lo de Genzo, espera, no te precipites. Luego eso del capitán del equipo con Nitta, no lo veo, ¿sabes?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Alex seriamente.**

**-Quiero decir que eso puede ser un problema. Primero para el equipo, puede llegar a haber tan odio entre ellos por una persona que pueden mezclar sus sentimientos y perder un partido. Segundo por Nitta. Supuestamente el sabe que tu estas enamorado de él y tu no estas muy segura de que el sienta lo mismo, más viste la escena anterior y era justo cuando apareció Urabe y Nitta soltó todo eso como si solos no pudiera demostrarlo…**

**Alex bajó la mirada tristemente y pensó:**

"_**Tienes razón…"**_

**-Aunque no entiendo muy bien como es eso de que Urabe este por ti cuando te ayudaba a darte cuenta por lo que sentías por Nitta y todo eso. – Añadió Rubén.**

**-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. No me lo explico. – Alex vio el reloj y era muy tarde. Tal vez Nitta ya estaría en casa esperándola o algo y ella estaba molesta con él, por lo que decidió pedirle a su buen amigo que la dejara quedarse ahí durante esa noche. Rubén pidió el número de la casa de Nitta para presentarse y decirle donde estaba Alex para que no se preocupara. **

**Al día siguiente Alex madrugó y dejó una nota a Rubén contándole a donde iba y donde la podría encontrar junto con más cosas. **

**Alex estaba aterrorizada y no se atrevía a entrar a la casa de Nitta, por lo que decidió ir a ver a Vanessa a pedir consejo sobre lo sucedido.**

**Al llegar a su casa llamó temblando del nerviosismo que padecía y Vanessa abrió la puerta.**

**-Alex…¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

**-Perdona si te molesto, pero es que... – Y antes de que Alex pudiese continuar una voz de chico dijo:**

**-¿Quién es, Vanessa?**

**La voz era de Hyuga.**

**Alex se quedó sin habla y preguntó:**

**-¿Molesto?**

**-¿Eh?, no, no, por favor no me malinterpretes, pasa, pasa…**

**Alex entró en la casa y le contó a Vanessa lo ocurrido.**

**-No me lo creo… ¿estas segura de que ese era Urabe?**

**Alex afirmó.**

**-Vaya…Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado… A este paso solo te puedo decir mi punto de vista: Tú existes para Nitta, se te nota demasiado, piénsalo bien. Analiza lo que sientes y habla con Urabe. Que te de una explicación e intenta no herirle. Recuerda no mezclar a Genzo en esto, que te veo venir…**

**-¿Genzo de nuevo?**

**-Solo lo digo por si acaso…**

**-Entiendo.**

**-¿Es verdad que tu vas a jugar un partido con esa tal Claudia? – Interrumpió Kojiro ya informado por Vanessa.**

**-Vaya…Vanessa te lo ha contado,¿eh?. Si, así es.**

**-¿Y que vas hacer?**

**-No me preocupo mucho por eso la verdad ahora. Primero arreglo las cosas con Urabe y Shun y luego le enseñaremos a esa mocosa ….**

**-¿Enseñaremos? – Preguntó Vanessa.**

**-Si, tu y yo. Vino a Japón a molestarme, pero al conocer a cierto morenito parece que cambió sus planes totalmente. Vanessa, tu también tienes que tener cuidado con Claudia.**

**-¿Eso de morenito lo dices por mi? ¬¬U – Preguntó Kojiro.**

**-Si – Reía Alex.**

**Vanessa abrazó a Kojiro por detrás y dijo:**

**-Esa mocosa no va a poder quitarme a mi tigre salvaje tan fácilmente, aquí esta su chica para protegerlo. ;)**

**-Y si alguien intenta robártelo también tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. – Añadió Alex apoyando a su parejita favorita.**

"**_Dios, ¿por qué tendré que estar tan bueno? ¬¬ U"_ – Pensó Kojiro.**

**Alex se fue al mediodía de la casa de Vanessa ya con algunos ases en las mangas y decidió no ser cobarde y regresar a casa de Nitta, donde ahora vivía. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que no había nadie allí y pensó que a lo mejor estarían entrenando por lo cual se marchó a ver si estaban en el campo de fútbol. **

**-¿Esa de ahí no es A-chan? – Preguntó Kishida que la vio desde lo lejos.**

**-Si… seguro que habrá venido a ver a Nitta como de costumbre, pero parece ser que él ya no entrena con nosotros por que esta "peleado" con el capitán, creo… - Dijo algo molesto el portero del equipo.**

**-Bueno, eso ya todos los sabemos pero sé que no solo le interesa Nitta, el equipo lo es todo para ella. – Añadió Kishida.**

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes? **

**-¿Acaso no se lo notas?**

**-Perdonad que os moleste, pero ¿sabéis donde esta Nitta? – Preguntó desesperadamente Alex.**

**-Si. Nos dijo que iba a no se que campo abandonado…**

**-Entiendo, gracias, Takeshi.**

**-¿Y solo has venido a verlo a él y al ver que no esta te marchas? ¿No te interesa el Otomo o solo te interesa Nitta? – Curioseó Ichijo.**

**-Oye… - Regaño Kishida.**

**Alex se quedo pensativa con la mirada baja y respondió:**

**-Adoro a este equipo digan lo que digan, sois como mi segunda familia. Pero ahora mi vida personal me importa más. El mundo no gira sobre mí alrededor, Isamu…**

**-Perdona… - Dijo este – Creo que eres la mayor fan que este equipo ha podido tener…**

**Alex sonrió y se fue a buscar, una vez más a Nitta diciendo:**

**-¡¡¡¡Sois un buen equipo, animo con los entrenamientos, Otomo!!!!**

**Alex llegó al campo abandonado de siempre y efectivamente ahí estaba Nitta apoyado a un poste de la portería.**

**-Has venido… - Dijo Nitta asombrado…**

**-Por supuesto. No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se mezclen con mi cuenta pendiente. – Le recordó Alex.**

**-Claro, ahora eso es lo de menos, eres mi amiga y siempre apoyas al equipo. Ahora te tengo que ayudar…**

"**_¿Amiga?" _– Pensó Alex muy, muy molesta. – "_Lo que más me había molestado es que aquel día solo pudieses decir que me amabas (supuestamente) delante de otras personas que encima intentaban algo conmigo y que no eres capaz de nada cuando estamos a solas… Sabes perfectamente como me pongo a tu lado y no lo aprovechas…"_**

**-Shun… - Continuó Alex.**

**-Dime – Contesto mientras pensaba con cierta ternura hacia la muchacha: _"Eres la única que me llama por mi nombre… A-chan…"_**

**_-_Solo te digo que estoy molesta con vosotros dos, no vayas a mezclar tus sentimientos en esto…**

**-Descuida – Afirmó Nitta algo molesto y continuaron con el entrenamiento. En este caso, el último entrenamiento que iban a tener para el gran día.**

**Mientras estos entrenaban a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol se podía contemplar a Urabe con mucho odio acumulado en su rostro, muerto de la rabia y una chica de pelo largo y negro le susurró al oído por detrás:**

"_**Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a conseguir lo que quieres…"**_

**Era ni más ni menos que la voz de Claudia…**

**Al terminar el entrenamiento Alex y Nitta volvieron a casa sin apenas decirse nada y mucho menos mirarse a la cara. Nada más llegar a la puerta esta Urabe esperando a Alex.**

**-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Preguntó Nitta algo confuso.**

**-Alex me había llamado con anterioridad.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Si, Shun, yo le he llamado, espero que no te moleste pero tengo que hablar con el.**

**Nitta indignado apartó la cabeza y entraron los tres a la casa. Nitta se quedo en el salón mientras veía como Urabe y Alex subían a la habitación. El joven muchacho no pudo contenerse y subió a espiar.**

**-¿Entonces la razón por la que estoy aquí es….? – Empezó Urabe.**

**-Si… esto, soy mala explicando así que a ver como empiezo… Lo primero de todo es que quiero que me digas por qué es ahora cuando vas a por mí. **

**-No preguntes, que no se como contestarte. Si lo dices por que no entiendes por que te ayudaba con lo de Nitta es muy simple. Si eso te hacia feliz pues sin duda te ayudo, no quiero verte triste.**

**-¿Pero eso ya desde hace mucho?**

**-Si.**

**-¿Cuánto?**

**-Dos años. Desde que empezaste a animarnos.**

"**_Dos años… eso si que es ocultar bien las cosas. Menudo descuido el mío…" _– Pensó más que sorprendida Alex.**

**-Pero entiendo que te guste Nitta y lo respeto. Además se que no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo.**

**-Eso no es cierto Hanji….**

**-¿Entonces….?**

**-Si, puede que este echa para Nitta o algo así, pero no por eso no tendría ninguna oportunidad contigo. Nunca pensé que alguien como tu se pudiese enamorar y más de una persona como yo.**

**Eso molestó a Urabe y no dijo nada.**

**-¿Aún así vas a continuar "peleando"?**

**Urabe afirmó con la cabeza.**

**-Tal vez ahora no te des cuenta si te gusto o no. Pero tal vez un día llegué a tocar tu corazón. Recuerda que no todos los amores son eternos y tu lo sabes por lo de Genzo.**

**Ahora fue Alex la que se molestó.**

**-Eso no es verdad, pueden que digan que el primer amor siempre falla, pero lo que paso entre Genzo y yo fue algo muy bonito –_"Doloroso" – _Pensó - y algo que nunca olvidaré. Pase lo que pase lo mío por Genzo siempre se mantendrá encendido.**

**-¿Entonces aún no tienes claro tus sentimientos? ¿Acaso estas jugando con Nitta?**

**-¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó enfadado la joven – Estoy más que loca por él, tu y todos lo sabéis, nunca digas eso en mi presencia.**

**-¿Lo amas de verdad?**

**-Si – Dijo más que decidida.**

**-¿Más que a Genzo o a mí?**

**Alex no dijo nada. Se quedó un rato callada y al minuto dijo sin mirar a Urabe.**

**-Más que a nadie en este mundo…**

**Alex y Urabe se miraron y dijo el chico:**

**-Esta bien, esta vez habré perdido este encuentro pero voy a seguir luchando.**

**-Urabe… - Murmuró ella. –Aun así estas molesto con Nitta, ¿no?**

**Urabe sonrió.**

**-No quiero que le vayas hacer mal a Nitta, ni el a ti por lo ocurrido. No mezcléis lo que sentís para los partidos.**

**-Eso lo sabemos, no hace falta que nos lo digas tu y todo el mundo que sepa del tema.**

**-¿Y el equipo?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿No está el equipo molesto conmigo?**

**-Ahh… Tranquila.**

**-Y solo una cosa más, capitán**

**-Dime, A-chan.**

**-¿Qué sabes tu de lo que siente Nitta respecto a mí? ¿Sabes por que actuaba de esa manera?**

**-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él.**

"**_Lo siento A-chan, pero no puedo decirte nada de Nitta según mi punto de vista… ya lo comprenderás" _– Pensó seriamente el capitán del equipo.**

**Urabe cogió y salió de la puerta con el corazón roto por dentro y al salir de aquella habitación se topó con Nitta.**

**-Entrometido. – Le dijo Urabe a Nitta.**

**-Gracias por lo que dijiste antes.**

**-A mi no me las des, solo hice lo necesario. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento y no quiero llevarme mal contigo por lo ocurrido por ella.**

**-Haces bien, yo tampoco voy a renunciar a ella.**

**-Alexandra no sabe que lo en realidad tu sientes por ella. Esta confundida por lo que paso el otro día.**

**-Lo sé. Tranquilo que lo diré en su momento. Tal vez sepa yo lo que ella siente hacia mí pero…**

**-No pienso perder contra ti, Nitta…**

**Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Urabe y se marchó de ahí antes de que Nitta pudiese terminar lo que iba diciendo.**

**Aquella noche Alex parecía de lo más triste y Nitta solo la contemplaba sin hacer o decir nada. Entonces aquella noche Nitta empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Alex e intentó limitarse solo a pensar en los partidos que le esperaban. Nitta se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y veía como, en el jardín, Alex intentaba dar unos toques con el balón. La empezó a mirar con mucho ternura en sus ojos y murmuró:**

**-Nadie podrá mancillarte por que yo voy a protegerte de todo mal…**

**En ese momento Nitta casi recibe un balonazo por culpa de Alex.**

**-¡¡¡¡Perdona, estaba intentando mejorar mi puntería!!!! –Gritaba desesperadamente Alex.**

**-Cre-creo que deberías tener más cuidado…**

**Ambos se rieron aquel instante y cuando Alex iba a darle las buenas noches de una manera educada Nitta no pudo contenerse, la cogió, la abrazó y con un beso tierno que le dio cerró la puerta de su habitación, ambos en la misma y le susurró al oído:**

"**Nadie podrá mancillarte por que yo voy a protegerte de todo mal"**

**Y pasaron aquella noche juntos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Al día siguiente Claudia se había despertado de una horrible pesadilla. Había soñado con Kojiro, todo bien hasta ahí, pero en aquel sueño se le apareció Vanessa, en ese momento la peor rival que podía tener por el amor de Hyuga. Era cuestión de horas de que Claudia y Alex se enfrentasen en el terreno de juego por lo que decidió "dar un repaso" a lo que ella tenia pensado para su victoria. Se arregló y salió de ahí muy orgullosa más pensó en ir a ver los Toho que tal vez pudiesen estar entrenando aquella mañana y quién sabe, tal vez volver a robar otra camiseta.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que aquel día no había nadie por lo que esto la desanimó un poco y al rato vio aparecer a su amado.

El capitán del Toho iba a entrenar solo, por lo que se veía y la muchacha decidió quedarse a mirar medio escondida.

Claudia se ruborizaba al verlo y pensaba en cómo era posible que alguien como ella se pudiese enamorar de un japonés.

Tras darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza ella se levantó y decidió dejar su orgullo a un lado y declararse ahí mismo.

-Hyuga… - Recordó su nombre – Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar amor…

-¿Qué? – Se giró este perplejo tras haber hecho su "Tiro del tigre". – ¡¡Pero si eres la ladrona que me robó mi camiseta, eres la rival de Zaninetti!! – Dijo con rabia el apellido de la protagonista.

-Si, esa soy yo, la hermosa Claudia Serrano, pero no soy ninguna ladrona, mi capitán… - Dijo "tímidamente".

"_¿Mi capitán? ¬¬" – _Pensó Kojiro.

Claudia nunca se había enamorado de un chico y por tanto no sabía como decirle a Hyuga ese "te amo" que tanto deseaba decir. Así que la chica optó por decírselo de golpe e intentar poseerle ahí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si Vanessa te ve aquí…

-Ahora mismo, esa Vanessa no esta aquí y no puede decirnos anda… Además yo te amo a ti más que ella, eso tenlo por asegurado y se que aunque no lo quieras reconocer tú sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad que si?

La chica se acercó atrevidamente a él y lo empezó a acariciar suavemente.

Hyuga estaba paralizado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerla pero este se dejaba llevar hasta que de repente llego Vanessa.

-¿Pero qué…? – Murmuro esta más que sorprendida y Claudia aprovechó ese momento de confusión para besar a Kojiro. Vanessa no se cría lo que veían sus ojos y gritó:

-¡¡¡Mocosa desgraciada, ¿se puede saber que demonios le estas haciendo a mi tigre salvaje?!!!

Claudia sonrió y Kojiro reaccionó de tal manera que empujo a Claudia de él.

-Hyuga… ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me rechazas de esta manera? – Dijo indignada Claudia. – Se que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, lo se en cuanto te vi.

Kojiro no dijo nada.

-¿Pero tu de que vas? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes venir a mi ciudad, fijarte en lo que no es tuyo y encima decir que te pertenece y también venir solo a Japón para hacerle daño a mi amiga? – Pregunto seriamente y muy molesta a Claudia.

-Oye, mira, perdona "señorita que se cree dios" yo…

Entonces Kojiro interrumpió y dijo:

-Oídme las dos… ¿Es eso?... ¿Acaso soy un objeto o que?

Ambas se quedaron heladas y dijo Vanessa:

-No, amor, no es eso, me entendiste mal, yo solo trataba de decir que…

-¿Lo ves?. Lo tuyo no es amor verdadero, en cambió yo no te veo como un objeto, Hyuga, tu eres toda mi vida. – Añadió Claudia.

-Pero si apenas le conoces ¬¬

Kojiro estaba muy molesto en ese momento y les dijo a ambas:

-Mirad, no quiero peleas, dejadlo ya. Yo tenia mis sentimientos y si es esto lo que de verdad siente la otra persona solo tengo que decir que sois como las demás fans…

Se giró y se marcho con el balón.

-¡Kojiro! – Gritó Vanessa.

-¿Aaaaah?. Mira lo que hiciste. Por tu culpa no pude declararme y ahora me trata como a una cualquiera… Maldita…

Vanessa estaba muy dolorida y pensativa, incluso podría ser que pudiera estar a punto de llorar y entonces se giró de repente y pegó a Claudia:

-Alex ya me lo había avisado. Eres muy mala persona, pero encima con ganas. ¿Cómo puedes ser así con los demás?

-Oye bonita, yo soy como soy y estoy orgullosa de ello. ¡Eres tu que no tiene derecho a pegarme!. Yo soy la que más ama al capitán y punto.

-Desgraciada…

-El tiene buen cuerpo, es guapo y moreno, tiene el carácter de un autentico hombre y encima es futbolista, ¿qué más se puede pedir? – Dijo Claudia como si nada le importara.

-Solo quieres a Kojiro por eso… Como sabes que Alex ya tiene a su chico (o al menos en eso esta) tienes que venir tu hacer lo mismo y…

-¿Chico? – Preguntó interesada.

"_Maldición, no debía haber dicho eso…" – _Pensó arrepentida Vanessa.

-Bien, bien… gracias por el datito, love.

-Cállate. Ahí si que no podrás hacer nada entre ellos dos por que yo estaré ahí para hacerte sombra, mocosa

-Bah… venga ya, ¿tú?. Solo dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré a tu amado tigre en paz.

Vanessa miró fijamente perpleja y pudo contemplar en sus ojos esa malicia que tenia la chica para hacerle daño a los demás. Era como un demonio. Esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa de hipócrita que le había puesto no podía significar anda bueno y empezó a dudar. No quería hacerle mal a Alex pero también estaba lo suyo con Kojiro en juego y tenía que hacer una difícil elección.

-¿Así que eres esa clase de persona?

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad no te interesa Kojiro, eres tú la que le trata como un objeto, lo tenias todo planeado, ¿verdad? – Dedujo Vanessa.

Claudia sonrió.

-Así es, pero por una parte te equivocas, le quiero de verdad pero esta no es la manera de juego que tengo. Si la gente ve que me he enamorado de un japonés seria el fin de mi reputación y el esta por debajo de mi, pero aún así le quiero.

-Eso no tiene sentido, entonces deja lo demás, aparta tu orgullo.

-No. Tengo mis razones.

-Aún así intentarás arrebatármelo, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y que pasa con Alex?

-Ella es mi principal objetivo. Voy a por las dos, os quitaré todo

-Eres una bruja, Claudia.

-¿Y qué?

"_Encima lo admite ¬¬" – _Pensó descaradamente Vanessa.

-Yo soy la que más quiere a Kojiro y ya esta. Tú no te entrometas y punto. Si intentas algo pasaré a lo peor y también con tu amiguita inglesita.

-No la insultes…

Pasó un rato y las dos estaban ahí en el campo hablando cobre Kojiro e intentando contenerse la una con la otra para no causarse daño físicamente.

Claudia llevaba todas las papeletas para ganar y Vanessa atenta a sus palabras por si tenía algún error y así desenmascararla.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde, tengo un partido que ganar. Nos vemos, perdedora.

Se despidió Claudia y se fue a jugar ese partido que tenía contra Alex con un equipo que anónimamente tenían cada una. Vanessa se quedó ahí pensativa sobre todo lo que había pasado e iba a encontrar una forma para arreglar las cosas con Kojiro, pero primero iba a ver a su amiga jugar ese encuentro y demostrarle a esa pequeña "bruja" como son las cosas.

El partido se celebraba justo en campo de fútbol del equipo del Otomo. Alex el día anterior había ido a pedir permiso al entrenador para poder usar el campo y amablemente le dijo que si. En aquel partido se veía claramente que Alex y Claudia eran las que se enfrentaban pero, ¿Cómo iban a enfrentarse solo dos personas en el terreno de juego?

Cuando Alex había ido aquel verano a España Claudia le dijo claramente que no podían usar jugadores en el sentido de "los conozco y juegan de maravilla. Así ganaremos el partido" por lo que Alex y Claudia buscaron a gente sin apenas conocerlas para jugar ese partido. Pero Alex sabía claramente que Claudia iba hacer trampa aquel día, por lo que decidió tener un as en la manga.

Algunas personas vinieron a ver el partidillo y un comentarista de la zona quiso colaborar en el encuentro.

Alex salió nerviosa y a la vez seriamente al campo junto con su equipo "anónimo" que le puso por nombre Nobody F.C y Claudia salía orgullosamente con su equipo Las tigresas rosas F.C. Alex por primera vez salió como capitana de dicho equipo con su número favorito a la espalda, el 13 y encima la equipación era negra. Más contenta imposible. En cambio Claudia llevaba el número 10, su equipación era rosa y ella era la capitana.

"_Eso supuestamente es un equipo de fútbol… menudo nombre, Las tigresas rosas… no me gusta para nada. Claudia tenia que ser ¬¬" – _Pensaba Alex.

"_Crees que ese equipo de pacotilla vas a poder vencer a mis jugadores, pues te equivocas, Alexandra. Estos jugadores están en un equipo local de España y tú no lo sabes. No haberte ido del país" –_ Se mofaba Claudia revelando su secreto y dio comienzo al partido.

Sacaba el equipo de Alex y como una exhalación fue corriendo sin parar controlando muy bien el balón. Justo como le había estado enseñando Nitta. Claudia corría a por ella en un cara a cara y se enfrentaron la una a la otra. Alex no podía perder la concentración y se lo paso a un compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tienes miedo a enfrentarte a mi o que? – Le dijo Claudia riéndose.

-Al contrario que tú no me gusta ser individualista y quiero que mis compañeros participen en el juego por mucho que esto sea algo personal entre tú y yo. Pero si quieres guerra la tendrás. – Dijo muy decidida Alex y paso de largo.

"_Muy bien dicho, A-chan"_ – Pensó una voz masculina. Era ni más ni menos que Nitta. No estaba dispuesto a perderse este encuentro y fue a verlo para apoyarla junto con todos los del Otomo y extrañadamente con Urabe también.

Los del equipo la apoyaban sin descanso, justo como ella hacía cuando ellos juegan cada partido.

Un adversario le quitó el balón a un jugador del Nobody y se la paso a un compañero. Este iba avanzando por el campo y por fin Claudia recibía el balón. Claudia con mucho cuidado iba corriendo sin perder el control pero Alex le pisaba los talones ya que ella era mucho más veloz con Claudia y sabía que tenía que aprovechar esa ventaja. Claudia se la paso a un compañero pero un medio campista interceptó el balón y la tiro muy lejos hasta que Claudia saltó y la paro con el pecho.

Justo estaba apunto de tirar desde fuera del área pero de repente apareció Alex y le dijo mientras le arrebataba el balón:

-Lo siento pero dudo mucho que pudieses marcar desde tan lejos y lo se por experiencia.

Claudia estaba perpleja y fue tras Alex pero de detuvo por un momento. Bajó la mirada y alzó un brazo. Entonces unos defensas de su equipo sabía que era lo que tenían que hacer y salieron como unas flechas a por Alex. Esta con algo de dificultad pudo esquivar esas entradas tan bruscas que le hacían y al intentar hacer un regate se tropezó y perdió el balón.

Alex maldijo y un adversario le volvió a pasar el balón a Claudia que entusiasmada debía meter el primer gol como sea. Alex se había hecho daño en el pie pero se levantó y corriendo fue a por ella. Claudia estaba muy cerca del área y recordó lo que le dijo antes Alex:

"_Lo siento pero dudo mucho que pudieses marcar desde tan lejos y lo se por experiencia."_

Claudia pensó en lo que dijo y pensaba:

"_No puedo arriesgarme… voy a marcar pase lo que pase"_

Sin dudarlo penetró con facilidad entre la defensa y tiró pegando un gritó que casi dejó sordo al portero que fue gol.

Alex no se lo podía creer. Ni ella ni nadie y Claudia le dijo:

-¿Lo ves?. Por mucho que digas yo seguiré siendo mejor que tú. Eres una patosa y yo simplemente una diosa.

Alex se molestó y se volvió diciendo:

-Esto acaba de empezar… ¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?. Faltas, trampas y demás… a mi no me engañas.

Y disimuladamente, sin que nadie se diese cuenta Claudia le piso el pie que tenía lastimado pero Alex no dijo nada y la miro con muy mala cara.

-¡¡¡¡Venga A-chan, lo estas haciendo muy bien. No te desanimes!!!! – Gritó Nitta desde el público junto con los demás.

Alex se ruborizo.

Volvieron a sacar y Claudia tenía el balón de nuevo. Iba corriendo hacía la portería y se volvió a enfrentar a Alex pero esta no se movió y Claudia paso de largo con el balón sorprendida de que Alex ni pestañeo y sin dudar aprovecho para pasársela a un compañero pero antes de que esta pudiese hacer tal acto Alex, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebató el balón y corrió sin mirar atrás. Nunca antes nadie había visto a Alex correr tan velozmente que hasta Nitta se sorprendió.

-Oye, Nitta… creo que te salió competencia en velocidad… - Murmuro Kishida a Nitta con los ojos como platos.

Alex se estaba acercando cada vez más a la portería contraria que hizo justamente el famoso "Tiro del halcón" de Nitta y marcó gol.

Todos se quedaron alucinados (en especial Claudia) por ese "extraño" comportamiento en Alex y el público estaba en silencio hasta que una voz femenina grito:

-¡¡¡Bien hecho, Alex, así se hace, sigue asi!!!

Era Vanessa que estaba entre el público animándola.

-Pero bueno, ha marcado, ¿no vais a celebrarlo?

De repente todos la aclamaron. Alex estaba feliz y se ruborizo mientras Nitta entre el público la observaba muy orgulloso de ella y con cierta ternura.

Habían empatado y faltaba pocos segundos para que se acabase el primer tiempo.

Sacaron y Alex llevaba el balón. Claudia se la quitó y a punto estaba de marcar. Había dado al larguero.

Entre el público se asomó un chico. Era el amigo de Alex, Rubén quien estaba ahí.

-Arf… Arf… menos mal… no ha acabado aún.

Rubén empezó a animar a Alex junto con los demás. Los dos equipos intentaban marcar en esos últimos segundos pero llego el final del primer tiempo e iban 1 a 1 en los marcadores.

Ambos equipos fueran al banquillo a descansar. Y Alex se acercó al público para ver a los del Otomo.

-Habéis venido…

-¡Por supuesto!. No nos perderíamos esto por nada del mundo. Siempre eres tú la que más nos apoya y encima quieres ser como nosotros. ¿Qué más podríamos decir de nuestra mayor fan? – Se dirigió Kishida.

Alex sonrió.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien, sigue así. – Era lo único que Nitta se atrevía a decirle por lo asombrado que estaba.

Alex volvió a sonreír y se puso colorada.

-¡¡¡ALEXANDRAAAAAA!!!! – Gritaba un chico entre el público.

-¿Rubén?

-Ay… no podía ir más deprisa, pero he llegado.

-No me imaginé que vendrías a verme. – Afirmo Alex sorprendida.

-Je, je, aún recuerdo las veces que intentabas ser como los grandes jugadores de fútbol. Es lo que puedo hacer. Ver como mi amiga se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte. No puedo perderme la humillación que Claudia podía presenciar hoy.

Alex volvió a sonreír y fue a por agua.

Vanessa la saludo a lo lejos mientras observaba al equipo de Claudia como "planeaban" su próxima estrategia. Algo que no podía significar nada bueno.

Llegando Alexandra a la fuente pensaba en que todo lo tenía controlado y después de beber se giró y choco contra una persona.

-Lo sient-… - Y antes de que ella pudiese terminar la frase se dio cuenta de la persona que era. -¿Qué haces aquí, Wakabayashi?

-Pues solo he venido a verte a ti jugar.

Alex más que sorprendida creía haber visto un ángel y se puso de los nervios.

-¿Solo eso, Genzo?

-Claro. No quiero causar más problemas de los que ya tienes. He aprovechado el descanso para poder aconsejarte en algo.

-Ni te he visto, ni te he sentido. No me lo explico. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta de que estabas mirando?

-Primero: eso es bueno. Segundo: ¿Ves como ya esta todo arreglado referente a nosotros?. Tercero…

-¡Para el carro, hermano!. Explicate.

-Eso significa de que alguna manera lo nuestro se esta distanciando más. Eso es bueno. Por otro lado te estas concentrando en lo que de verdad tienes que estar.

-Aún no me explico pero bueno. ¿Volvemos?

-Mejor no, es mejor estar aquí, A-chan.

Alex ya empezaba a sospechar y Wakabayashi continúo:

-¿Qué te parece si ganas este partido vamos al parque de atracciones?

-¿Eh? ¿A que viene eso, Genzo? – "_Que raro le veo hoy…"_ – Decía mientas pensaba. – Bueno esta bien. ¿Solos?

-Nop, querida amiga.

Eso le dolió.

"_¿Amiga?"_

-Como siempre me dijiste, soy un santo y me informo de todo. – Le decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y siguió – Arregla las cosas con Nitta y tráetelo. Nos veremos ahí.

-¿Solo los tres?

Wakabayahi negó con la cabeza.

-Alguien más estará ahí que debo presentarte. Estate ahí a las 11:00 h

Alex se quedo en duda y este cambió de tema radicalmente.

-Bueno, el descanso casi a terminado. Así te digo algo que tendrías que hacer. ¿Confías en mi?

-Si – Dijo ella.

Al volver un compañero de equipo le pregunto que por qué tardaba tanto y esta le contesto con su típico _"I need my ultrablue time"_.

El descanso termino y todos volvieron a sus puestos, pero con un cambió radical. Alex no estaba de delantera. Ni de medio campista y ni siquiera de defensa. Ella estaba entre los palos. Ahora era la portera del equipo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con esto y los del Otomo preguntaban que qué era lo que ella estaba tramando.

"_Debes de estar muy segura de lo que haces, Alex, para confiar en tus compañeros de tal manera que ahora quieres ser portera."- _Pensó Claudia molesta con eso.

Todos miraban a la protagonista. Esta estaba más que decidida y Rubén se empezaba a alegrar por ella.

-Hacia muchos años que no la veía con esa mirada tan penetrante. Quiere ganar y lo va hacer. – Dijo el amigo.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan seguro? – Pregunto Nitta.

-Hacia años que no jugaba como portera. Solo se que se dedicaba a eso con Wakabayashi. Tal vez esta vez este un poco desentrenada en este aspecto pero hay algo que me dice, conociéndola como la conozco, diría que ella esta muy segura de lo quiere hacer. Tiene un plan.

Nitta se giro y se quedo mirándola seriamente.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, A-chan. – Murmuro este.

Y dio comienzo al segundo tiempo. El equipo de las tigresas rosas sacaban y se dirigían a gran velocidad sin descanso. Todo era muy rápido e iban sorteando a todos los contrarios. Alex se empezaba a poner de los nervios pero estaba segura de si misma, por una vez estaba más que segura de lo que iba hacer y miraba desafiantemente a su rival que se acercaba cada vez más. Claudia pudo penetrar por la banda derecha entre los defensas y buscaba un ángulo que para Alex le sería difícil de parar. Claudia tampoco era una estrella del fútbol por lo que en su primer intento fallo. Un compañero del Nobody le arrebató el balón y Claudia se callo al suelo.

Alex se mofó de ella.

El número 8 del Nobody llevaba el balón entre los pies e iba avanzando por el campo.

-¡¡¡Confío en ti!!! – Le grito la portera.

El Nobody controlaba la posesión del balón muy bien y ya estaban un poco más del centro del campo cuando un delantero le quito el balón y se lo paso muy alto a un compañero. Este lo recibió y dos jugadores contrarios le hicieron una falta. Claudia se giro y señalo a la portera del equipo rival:

-¿Ahora quien es la que esta haciendo trampas, inglesita?

Eso a Alex no le molesto porque sabía perfectamente que no lo hicieron adrede y continuaron.

Claudia llevaba el balón de nuevo, sorteó a todos los contrarios y de nuevo estaba en el área. Esta vez frente a frente. Era un momento de peligro para el Nobody y el público estaba muy atento de lo que haría Alex.

Wakabayashi estaba detrás de todo ese público mirando el partido seriamente y pensaba:

"_Venga, tu puedes. Confío en ti, ya sabes que tienes que hacer."_

Flashback

_-¿De portera, dices?_

_-Si._

_-No entiendo, Genzo, ¿por qué?_

_-Al ver ese cambió todos entraran en confusión y podréis mantener el resultado de esta manera. No dudo de tu talento como portera. Tal y como yo te enseñe tiempo atrás._

_-¡Un momento!. ¿Cómo que defender el resultado?. De ninguna manera, quiero seguir atando y enfrentarme cara a cara con ella, además hace tiempo que no juego en esa posición, habré perdido cualidades, Genzo._

_-Ya se que es lo quieres, Alex, pero escúchame. Se que te has estado entrenando con Nitta…_

_-¡Pero no como portera!_

_-Cálmate, escucha: sé que de la manera que te enseñe estoy seguro de que no te has olvidado tan fácilmente. Eres buena en esto y lo sabes. Recuerda todas las anécdotas de las que me hablabas de cuando eras portera ahí, en España._

_-Si… pero…_

_-Deja que ataquen, Confía en tus compañeros aunque no les conozcas cien por cien bien. Sé que ellos confían en ti y que protegerás muy bien la portería. Cuando menos se lo esperan esa Claudia estará de los nervios y sin pensar no se moverá de tu área para intentar desesperadamente salir del empate, entonces dirige con la mirada…_

_-Le digo a un buen jugador del equipo que suba para arriba y entonces Claudia dará su mejor tiro pero la pararé y se la mandaré al número 8 que, junto con los demás e intentaran marcar gol. Claudia sabe que no puede correr más que yo, por lo que aprovecharé para salir de la portería y los defensas se encargaran de ella. Claudia se quedará en mi campo y correré a toda velocidad hasta el campo contrario donde pediré el balón e intentaré marcar._

_-Vaya, parece que lo tienes todo bien planeado._

_-He tomado tu ejemplo, capitán. ;)_

_-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

_-No es muy original pero bueno…_

_-Confío en ti_ .

_-Es hora de ser estrategica_

End of flashback

"_Venga, dispara. No te tengo miedo" – _Pensaba Alex mientras pensaba en su plan.

Claudia seriamente levanto la pierna derecha y le gritó:

-¡¡¡Chúpate esta!!!

El balón salió disparado fuertemente que los defensas ni lo vieron pero Alex, muy segura de si misma, saltó y con las dos manos paro el balón y dijo:

-¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-Maldita… - Murmuraba Claudia de los nervios.

Alex, siguiendo con el plan paso el balón al número 8 y este sabía justo lo que tenia que hacer por lo que corrió junto con sus compañeros hacía el campo contrario. Un adversario le robó el balón y se lo quería pasar a Claudia. Cometió el error de pasársela por que ella estaba demasiado lejos por lo que un medio campista rival aprovecho para lanzar el balón de nuevo al número 8. Este con gran agilidad podía contra el equipo contrario y Claudia solo miraba y miraba cerca de la portería de Alex. El tiempo pasaba y el marcador seguí de empate a uno. Chutaron los del Nobody y el portero hábilmente lo paró. La lanzó al medio campo y ahora el partido se jugaba en el centro.

-No entiendo. – Dijo Kishida.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Le preguntó Urabe.

-No consigo entender que es lo que A-chan quiere hacer. Me estoy liando. ¿No ves que el balón no sale del círculo del medio campo?

-Es cierto… A-chan se comporta de una manera distinta a la de siempre.

Nitta se empezaba a preocupar.

-Hay que confiar en ella – Dijo Rubén.

-Pronto saldréis de dudas. – Al decir eso Wakabayashi, se acerco a ellos y Urabe miró a Nitta con mala cara.

-Esto no puede significar nada bueno. – Murmuro el capitán del Otomo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, qué quieres, Wakabayashi? – Le preguntaba Nitta muy molesto con su presencia y se dirigía a él con tono desafiante.

-¡Hey, hey! Quietos los dos, ¿eh?. No quiero peleas, el partido aún no ha terminado. – Dijo la voz femenina de Vanessa temiendo de lo que podía pasar.

Pasan los minutos y el tiempo vuelve a agotarse hasta que se oye:

_¡¡¡¡¡¿Pero qué es esto? La portera sale de su portería y avanza sola a toda velocidad!!!!!_

Se oye al comentarista y todos se giran de inmediato a ver que pasa. El equipo de Claudia pierde el balón a un ángulo muerto y el número 7 del Nobody corre y se la pasa a Alex. Claudia esta paralizada y asombrada mientras contempla como Alex va corriendo sola hacia la portería y sorteando a todos sus adversarios. En el tramo final Alex solo debe penetrar entre la defensa pero la defensa es muy sólida y retrasa el balón a un compañero exitosamente. Alex adelanta a los defensas y su compañero le lanza el balón por el alto de estos. La chica esta sola con el portero y un defensa más que intenta detenerla pero Alex decide tirar al vuelo y así lo hace. El balón coge un efecto muy extraño y el defensa se queda paralizado. El balón esta apunto de entrar hasta que el portero corre y salta hacía él. Consigue rozar el balón con los dedos y este da con el larguero, pero el balón aún esta en juego y Alex intenta realizar una vez más el tiro de Nitta. Esta coge equilibrio, mira seriamente el balón y sube la pierna derecha decidida a meter ese gol. El portero esta en el suelo y todos están paralizados. Ella decide chutar y el balón va como una flecha y consigue encajarlo entre las redes. Es gol…

-Lo he conseguido… - Murmura feliz la chica.

-¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!! ¡¡¡¡LO HAS LOGRADOOOO!!!!!! – Gritaban los amigos de ella eufóricos.

Se oye el pitido final del árbitro y esto da final al encuentro.

-No puede ser… ¿qué me ha pasado…? – Claudia no se lo podía creer mientras decía esto.

Alex había conseguido la victoria y lo celebraba junto con los demás.

-Has estado genial, enhorabuena, compañera – Le felicitaban todos.

-Eso se lo debo a Nitta – Murmuro Alex.

-No hay de que… - Dijo Nitta mientras le guiñaba un ojo y esta se ruborizo.

-Muy buen plan, Alexandra. – Le sonreía Wakabayashi.

Alex estaba muy contenta y deportivamente fue a estrecharle la mano a Claudia.

-Has jugado bien. – Le dijo esta.

-¿Acaso has venido a reírte de mi?

-No, Claudia…

-No quiero tu compasión. No estaba preparada, estoy segura de que has hecho trampa o ese árbitro esta comprado.

-Pero…

-Tal vez hayas ganado este encuentro… tal vez seas más veloz que yo y lo aprovechas, pero aún no me has vencido del todo. Voy a seguir tratándote igual, Zaninetti.

Alex suspiro y dijo:

-Que le vamos hacer, así son las cosas. Una veces se pierde y otras se gana. La próxima vez lo harás mejor pero no por eso te voy a dejar que me ganes tan fácilmente. Me llevo más boletines de buena, eso es todo…

Claudia bajó la mirada indignada y se fue.

Alex se volvió a sus compañeros y vio que Wakabayashi se alejaba. Ella solo se dedicó a quedarse mirándole pensando:

"_Mañana a las 11:00 h en la puerta del parque de atracciones"_

Vanessa interrumpió la diversión de aquella escena cogiendo a Alex de la mano y diciéndole a los demás:

-Me la llevo un momento, ¿ok?

Ambas se alejaron un poco de los demás y le dijo:

-Lo has hecho muy bien, te felicito, amiga

-Gracias, Vanessa

-Antes del partido estuve hablando con esa mocosa…

-Tranquila. Eso mañana, ¿vale?. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de una celebración, ¿no? – Dijo atrevida Alex.

-Claro, pero quería decirte algo más.

-Dime

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Nitta?

-Ay, siempre mi celestina… - Dijo orgullosa – Pues no se, la verdad es que hablar hemos hablado poco y no como se lo toma el. Estoy muy liada.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – Se rió – Se lo que es eso, creo que deberías hablar con el y arreglar las cosas. No me vale un "no se o algo de "liada", quiero que se arreglen la cosas ya y dejas de ser tan tímida, ¿prometido?

-Bueno… entonces mañana.

-¿Ahora no?

-Es que mañana me han invitado al parque de atracciones. Es perfecto para llevarme a Shun y…

-¿Quién te ha invitado?

-Genzo…

-Genial, aunque no creo que justamente Genzo haya sido muy conveniente, no se si me explico.

-Si, se a que te estas refiriendo… Lo se. Dijo que me tenía que presentar a alguien. Así de paso me llevo a Rubén y le enseño cosas o algo, ¿no?. Para disimular, él me entiende.

-¿Y Genzo?

-Lo tengo todo bajo control

-En ese caso vale. Mañana me cuentas, ¿verdad? – Dijo Vanessa muy contenta.

-Por supuesto – Le guiño un ojo y se despidieron de todos.

Vanessa volvió a casa y veía que Hyuga salía de ahí.

-¿Adonde vas, Kojiro?

-A entrenar – Le dijo fríamente.

Vanessa bajó la cabeza.

-Esto, Kojiro, respecto a lo de esta mañana yo…

-Tranquila.

-¿No estas enfadado?

-Si te soy sincero: si

Vanessa tembló.

-Pero, ¿sabes qué?. No me importa, te entendía en aquel momento lo que tratabas de decir y de alguna manera me gusta que a veces te pongas algo celosilla.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, de esta manera sé las "locuras" que puedes hacer por mí para que nadie te quite a tu tigre. Yo lo interpreto como una forma de decir que me amas.

Vanessa se ruborizó y dijo:

-No le veo mucha lógica pero… ¿entonces todo resuelto?

-Claro, no tienes porque ponerte triste. Eso me duele y lo sabes.

Vanessa se puso muy contenta y lo abrazó.

-Aunque debo decir que esa amiga tuya esta un poco loca… Mira que decir: "yo soy vuestro ángel guardián" o "Kojiro, ponte algo, que no estoy acostumbrada a ver a hombres sin camiseta" me ralla un poco ¬¬

Vanessa se rió y le contestó:

-Ella es así y por lo menos es sincera diciendo lo que piensa y siente. ¿No te agrada?

-Si me agrada, aunque no me convence que yo le caiga muy bien, pero bueno. Tú me agradas más ;)

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron apasionadamente.

Al final Kojiro pasó de entrenar y se fue a casa con Vanessa a pasar el rato juntos.

Se desconocía el paradero de Claudia ahora al igual que el de Genzo.

Los del Otomo estaban de fiesta y Alex fue hablar con Nitta para invitarle al parque de atracciones junto con Rubén.

Alex estaba muy contenta por el día de hoy y estaba impaciente para que el mañana empezase.

Iban a pasar muchas cosas y todo acababa de empezar…


End file.
